Consuming Darkness
by Malfoysplaymate
Summary: Harry has been having some disturbing dreams and visions. There is something dark simmering inside him. How does he cope with this? How does Hermione come into play? And Draco Malfoy? HG/DM/HP Dark Fic with graphic violence, torture, and smut
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Consuming Darkness

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione/Harry

**Disclaimer:** We all know the wonderful J.K Rowling owns these awesome characters. I make no money from this.

**Category:** Darkfic, Graphic Violence

**Author's Note:** This story is not for the faint hearted. It includes blood play and very graphic violence. It also contains character deaths though it's not Draco, Hermione, or Harry and slash. Not HBP or DH compliant.

**Summary:** Harry has been having some disturbing dreams and visions. There is something dark simmering inside him. How does he cope with this? How does Hermione come into play? And Draco Malfoy?

_"Do it." A deep husky voice whispered enticingly from behind Harry. "Kill him. Show him who's in charge."_

_Harry felt a surge of malicious glee bubble inside him before he raised his hand to the weak old man. A blue beaming light shot from his hand and sliced the wizard clearly in half. The body crumbled to the floor, a pool of blood forming._

_"Gods." The deep voice said breathlessly. "I love watching you kill. We both do. Don't we baby?"_

_"Gods yes." A soft almost musical voice said from beside him._

_Harry turned and smirked at the small curly haired girl. Lifting his hand he wrapped it in her soft tresses and kissed her hard. The girl moaned wantonly, sucking on Harry's tongue when it entered her mouth._

_Harry groaned when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and cup his cock through his pants. Warm lips trailed kisses from his neck to his earlobe, tugging on it slightly._

_"Make her suck your cock Harry. Fuck her mouth until she chokes." the voice said seductively._

_Harry made a noise between a grunt and a moan and tugged on the brown curls. The girl whimpered then lowered to her knees. The hands wrapped around his waist unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock jerking him in front of the girls face. Harry moaned thrusting into the hand._

_"Open up baby." The voice said, grabbing the girl by the hair and pushing her face towards Harry's cock._

_When the warm wet mouth surrounded him Harry hissed unable to stop himself from thrusting forward. The girl gagged a bit at having such a large organ in her small mouth._

_"That's it. Fuck her mouth Harry. Harder."_

_Harry started thrusting into her mouth with abandon while the strong hand held her head in place. Spit and cum spilled from the girls mouth as she spluttered and choked. Harry started to slow down worried that he may be hurting her, but the girl shook her head moaning around his cock. Her brown eyes were almost black with lust; she seemed to enjoy being used._

_"She's such a little slut. Look at her, sucking cock like a common whore. Take it baby. Take all of it."_

_Hearing the deep voice behind him was bringing Harry close to the edge fast. When he felt the person behind him press his hard cock against his ass Harry came with a roar. The girl tried to swallow as much as she could but some dribbled down her chin._

_Harry leaned back against the hard chest, his head resting on broad shoulders. Strong hands caressed his face then held his chin, turning his face Harry's emerald green eyes met with steely grey ones…._

Harry Potter woke up with a start, his chest heaving and his pajamas drenched in sweat and cum. Looking around frantically he realized he was in his bed at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He was certainly _not _in Malfoy Manor killing Dumbledore and having kinky brutal sex with_ Malfoy_ and _Hermione_. Taking in a relieved breath he laid back on his bed staring at the cracked ceiling of his godfather's house. Well, _his_ house he supposed since Sirius had given it to him in his will last year. Sighing, he closed his eyes briefly but the image of Hermione sucking his cock and Malfoy's metallic eyes flashed in his mind. Well, he could certainly imagine having sex with Hermione considering he'd been harboring a crush on her since fifth year, but Malfoy?

Harry didn't understand why he continued having dreams similar to this one. In each dream he'd be in a different place. Diagon Alley, Malfoy Manor, and the graveyard where Voldemort returned, were just a few places he dreamed about. In some dreams he would be sitting on a thrown-like chair with Hermione and Draco on each side of him in similar seats. People in black hooded robes would be kneeling before them, worshipping them. In others Harry would be torturing various faceless wizards and enjoying the way they writhed in pain. In some cases he would simply kill someone for looking at him, Hermione, or Malfoy the wrong way. The dreams, Harry remembered, had started in the summer right after Voldemort returned. They had come in forms of flashes at first when he was asleep. Images and feelings of evil things he'd never felt before. At first Harry had pegged it on the fact that he could see Voldemort's thoughts and feel what he was feeling. He figured these malicious feelings of killing people would go away once he learned to block Voldemort from his mind. Unfortunately, his dreams were still plagued with these thoughts and he was exceptionally skilled in both occlumency and legilimency since the end of fifth year.

He shouldn't be having these malicious feelings towards his friends and people he considered family. Harry remembered a particular dream in which he joyfully dismembered Ron and shoved his own cock down his throat for looking at his Hermione with lust in his eyes. Sighing Harry waved his hand over his pajama bottoms cleaning up the mess he made while he was asleep. Another thing that had changed and come of a surprise to Harry was the large surge in his powers since Voldemort's return. They had steadily grown since the end of fourth year and it has come to a point where Harry didn't even need a wand anymore, his magic now went far beyond wandless. Magic that had once been difficult for him to learn was coming far too easy. Levitating spells, stunning spells, and many others were quickly done with a thought and a wave of his hand. Harry remembered the first night he had used wandless magic.

Harry looked down at the parchment where he had written the title of the book Hermione had said he'd need for their latest potions essay and frowned. He was positive it was on this section of the library. _Asiatic Anti-Venoms, _should be on one of these shelves! Harry thought getting more and more frustrated as time passed. He'd been searching for almost half an hour and still nothing. He could see Madame Pince start to clean up her desk and looked down at his watch. The library would be closed in five minutes, he needed to find the book fast. Harry closed his eyes in frustration, if he didn't get this book by tonight he wasn't going to have enough time to write out the two feet of parchment Snape had asked for. Gods he just wished the book would suddenly appear in his hands. A shuffling type of noise made Harry open his eyes quickly. He frowned looking around for the source of the noise when he realized it was coming from the left corner of the upper most shelf. There was a slight rattling noise and Harry's eyes opened wide in surprise when he saw a book pull itself out of its place and float down to him. He put out his hand and caught the book. _Asiatic Anti-Venoms. _Harry didn't have time to wonder about how it happened for Madame Pince had come to shoo him out of the library.

On his way back to Gryffindor Harry pondered on how the book managed to let itself off of its shelf and into his hands. After much thought his mind came back blank and he just chalked it up to another secret about Hogwarts he didn't know. The next day Harry had asked Ron to go to the library with him. He had told him about the incident he'd had the night before and was eager to see the surprise on his face when the books he wanted floated over to him. He was especially excited to tell Hermione about the ability once she got out of her Arithmancy class, knowing how much fun she would have getting books from high shelves without having to use ladders to reach them. He dragged Ron to one of the many shelves in the library and asked him to close his eyes and wish for one of the books. Ron did as he was told, closing his eyes tight and wishing for a book on quidditch. Harry's excited grin faded when he didn't hear any rattling or see any book float down to Ron. Ron opened his eyes and frowned when he didn't see the book hovering above him as Harry had explained. Trying again, he closed his eyes tighter and muttered the name of the book he wanted under his breath. Harry looked around but knew nothing was going to happen.

"Are you sure the book floated to you Harry? Maybe you were tired yesterday and imagined it. How about we finish out potions essays. We can have Hermione look at them once she gets out of her class." Ron said.

Before Harry could argue that he hadn't been tired at all and that he hadn't imagined anything Ron turned and disappeared around the corner of the shelves to sit at an empty desk. Harry put his book bag down and looked at the books around him intently. He wondered if maybe it was a time thing and the magic only worked at night or when one was especially frustrated. Spotting a random book really high on the shelf, Harry read the title and wished for the book. He heard the rattling shuffling noise from last night and watched the book slowly pull itself out and float into his waiting hands. Narrowing his eyes he wished the book back and watched in fascination as it floated back and slid itself on the shelf where it belonged. Harry stood there contemplating why the magic didn't seem to work for Ron when it worked just fine for him. For no other reason but wishful thinking, Harry looked over at his book bag a couple of feet away and stretched out his hand wishing that it would come to him when it lifted and floated to his hand his eyes widened in shock. Dropping the book bag again Harry ran across the library until he was well over ten feet away from his bag. He looked around to make sure no one was around before stretching out his hand and wishing for the bag. When it lifted itself up and floated quickly to him as effective as if he'd used an Accio spell, Harry grinned in excitement. He rushed back over to the table where Ron was sitting. Excited, Harry was about to tell him about his new ability but something sinister bubbled up inside him, stopping him from telling Ron. He didn't know why, but he knew he should keep it a secret for now.

Through out the entire year Harry had tested his new power multiple times after that, wishing for quills and parchment from his trunk while he was still in the common room, wishing for his glasses from his bedside table, wishing for Hermione's panties from her laundry basket after she'd worn them…

Thinking of Hermione's panties brought him back to the present and back to thinking about his latest dream. Shaking his head he tried to get the images out of his mind. He would just keep himself busy and not think about it. Tomorrow he'd be on the Hogwart's Express for his final year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He still had some packing to do and he knew Mrs. Weasley would be knocking on his door early. A sudden malicious thought of cutting off her hand so she couldn't knock on his door flashed in his mind. Harry cringed at the thought and closed his eyes tightly trying to keep the bad feelings of darkness at bay. Everything would be fine once he started classes and got busy with schoolwork and quidditch. He was in his final year and things were bound to get tough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry felt like he had barely fallen asleep again when he heard Mrs. Weasley bang on his door.

"Up, up up! We've got to get to King's Cross in half an hour!" She said loudly before he heard her move to the door across from him to bang on Ron's door.

Groaning, Harry sat up on his bed and rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the floor of his room and winced. He hadn't exactly packed everything yet. Shrugging he got up and entered the door leading to the private bath in his room. After Sirius died, Harry had moved all his things from the room he shared with Ron to Sirius' old room. After his hot bath Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into the mess that was his room. His eyes widened in pleasure at the sight that greeted him. Hermione Granger was bent over, shaking her head and muttering to herself as she picked up his books, quills, and parchment from the floor. She neatly put them in his open school trunk before turning around and grabbing his pants to fold them.

Chuckling, Harry leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Having fun 'Mione?"

Hermione jumped slightly before angrily turning around. "Harry! Mrs. Weasley is going to kill you! You haven't…"

Harry raised his eyebrow when she trailed off and started blushing madly. "What's wrong?

"I-I, here." She said throwing his pants at him. "You should put those on. I'm going to go stall Mrs. Weasley while you um…finish."

Harry watched Hermione hurry out the door and shut it firmly. Chuckling again, Harry summoned some clean boxers, a t-shirt, and socks. While he got dressed he watched as the rest of his things for school started to quickly pack itself. By the time he was done tying his shoes everything was neatly packed.

"Wait! Mrs. Weasley I would really appreciate it if you looked at my charms homework once more. I'm sure there is a mistake in there somewhere!" Harry heard Hermione say from the other side of his door.

"Hermione your charms essay is perfect. I've checked it twice already. Now please step out of my way, we've got less than ten minutes to head out to King's Cross or we are going to miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley answered.

Harry heard a bit of scuffling as if Hermione was fighting Mrs. Weasley to get into his room. Harry sat on the edge of his bed with Hedwig in her cage next to him. The door burst open and Harry watched in amusement as Hermione closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"Oh, good. You're ready Harry dear. Take your trunk downstairs with the others while I check on Ronald." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Harry nodded at Mrs. Weasley as she turned sidestepping Hermione to go across the hall. He grinned when he saw Hermione open one eye than the other. She dropped her hands from her ears and opened her mouth in shock.

"How did you?-but I was only downstairs for five minutes when-" Hermione shook her head and closed her mouth.

Harry picked up his trunk easily in one hand and grabbed Hedwig's cage in the other. "Speechless Hermione? I never thought I'd see the day."

Harry winked at her as he passed by whistling a light tune.

****

When they arrived at King's Cross there was barely any time for them to say goodbye before the train whistled its warning. Everyone quickly boarded the train as the doors closed and a loud whistle was given. Harry, Ginny, and Ron all started walking down the train with their trunks trying to find an empty compartment. They walked down a few doors when Harry realized Hermione wasn't near them. He turned and couldn't hold back a laugh as she struggled to pull her trunk, which was obviously filled with heavy books. Setting down his trunk and Hedwig he walked over to her and lifted her trunk easily.

Hermione's cheeks turned a slight pink and she smiled relived. "Thanks Harry."

Harry grinned. "No problem Mione.

They walked back to his trunk and Harry handed her Hedwig to hold while he lifted his trunk as well. They quickly caught up to Ron and Ginny who had found a compartment occupied by Neville and Luna. Harry lifted his trunk and settled it in the space above the seats then did the same with Hermione's. He settled himself down next to Luna who smiled dreamily at him.

"I need to head over to the Heads compartment for a bit to meet up with the new Head Boy and have a talk with the prefects." Hermione said putting on her school robes and pinning her shiny new Head Girls badge on it. "Come along Ronald. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Harry watched Hermione walk away seeing her softly swaying hips and thinking about what kind of panties she wore under her clothes. He had stolen enough of her panties to know she varied from soft white cotton ones to barely there silk thongs. He was dying to see what she looked like in one of those thongs.

"How was your summer Harry?" Neville asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"As good as can be expected considering. Voldemort," Harry ignored the flinches. "Has been lying low for now. He's probably biding his time until he can do some serious damage."

"I'm sure the Pimply Skinned Thorners are keeping you-know-who busy. They can be very mischievous and are attracted to dark magic." Luna nodded her eyes wide.

Everyone stared at her.

"So, you're quidditch captain again yeah? When are you starting tryouts?" Ginny asked breaking the silence.

They continued to talk about quidditch for another hour before their compartment door opened.

"URGH! You will never guess who the Head Boy is this year." Ron groaned throwing himself on the seat next to his sister.

Harry looked at Hermione who was staring at Ron with a frown. "Who is it?

Before Hermione could answer Ron bellowed. "Malfoy! Malfoy is head boy! It's going to be a nightmare. Gryffindor has no chance at winning the house cup with him taking points from left and right. The git. What was Dumbledore thinking?!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Ron. Dumbledore obviously thought he was fitted for the job or he wouldn't have given it to him. Malfoy may be a first class git but his grades are only second to mine. He works very hard on his school work." Hermione said taking a seat next to him.

Ron stared at Hermione as if she'd grown an extra head. "Are you _defending _him? Hermione you should be the first one complaining. You have to live with him! You're going to see him everyday!"

"Well, it _is _a vast improvement from your ugly mug isn't it Weasel?" A husky voice drawled from the compartment door.

All eyes turned to see Draco Malfoy lean against the compartment door his arms crossed over his chest and his trademark smirk on his face.

Ron's face turned as red as his hair and he shot to his feet his wand pointed at Draco. Draco raised his eyebrow at Ron's wand but made no move to pullout his own.

"Ron don't. He's head boy now and can make your life miserable for the rest of the year if he so wanted to." Hermione said pulling Ron's arm down and trying to get him to sit.

Draco's smirked widened. "Listen to her Weasel. Granger isn't said to be the cleverest witch of our age for nothing."

Harry stared at Malfoy. He was trying hard not to think about the various dreams he'd had of him and concentrate on what he was saying. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming though, and took in his no longer gelled blond hair, broad shoulders, and tall frame. Harry couldn't help but notice how full his lips were and how very unique his silvery grey eyes were. Wait, did he just compliment Hermione?

Apparently he had, for Ron was so dumbfounded at his words that he allowed Hermione to sit him down.

"Congratulations Weasel. That's five points from Gryffindor for disrespecting your superiors." Draco saluted them before walking out.

"Great going Ron. You just lost us five points and we haven't even gotten to the castle yet." Ginny said glaring at her older brother.

"Oh stuff it Gin." Ron answered angrily.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was a semi-quiet one. Other than some of their other classmates coming in to greet them, none of the members in the compartment made to start conversation.

When they arrived at Hogsmead station they all climbed into one of the carriages being pulled by the thestrals. Harry sat between Ginny and Neville directly across from Luna. Harry was lost in thoughts about his growing feelings of hate when he felt a hand start to slide up his thigh. Startled he looked down and saw a pale freckled hand caressing him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry hissed at her not wanting to bring attention to them.

Ginny leaned into Harry and whispered. "I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to start something up again. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know you said you wanted space and didn't really need a relationship right now, but maybe we can try again?"

"Ginny, I was honest when I told you I didn't want anything serious last year. I still don't want anything serious this year." Harry answered quietly.

"Oh, come on Harry," Ginny said lifting her hand higher and cupping his cock. "We were good together don't you think? We don't need to do anything serious for now."

"Ginny, I'm serious." Harry said locking his hand on Ginny's wrist to stop her. "No."

Ginny obviously didn't know how to take no for an answer for she leaned in closer to Harry and nipped his ear. "I know you liked when I sucked your cock Harry. You'd come all over me. We can do that again."

Harry felt his anger swell along with a feeling of complete hatred. "I said NO!" Harry yelled wanting nothing more than to choke the redhead until she breathed no more.

Ginny jumped back startled by Harry's aggressive voice and the brief change of eye color from green to black.

"Hey! What's going on? Why are you yelling at my sister?" Ron asked angrily.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to yell at Ron that his sister was a dirty slut and deserved it, but knew he needed to relax.

"Harry?" Hermione's soft musical voice sounded and he felt her hand land lightly on his knee.

Harry opened his eyes and looked into her beautiful face. She looked worried. Harry covered her hand with his and gave her a small smile. Without looking away from her face he spoke to Ron. "Sorry mate. I didn't mean to yell. Been a bit stressed out lately."

Ron frowned at Harry and Hermione's position. "It's not me you need to be apologizing to."

Gritting his teeth he tried to keep his feelings at bay. "Sorry Ginny."

"I-it's fine Harry." Ginny answered.

"You're probably just hungry and tired Harry. You'll feel better once we get to the Great Hall." Hermione said reassuringly.

Harry squeezed her hand softly. "I'm already feeling better."

He smiled when Hermione looked away embarrassed. He was sure if the carriage wasn't so dark he'd see a pink stain on her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry sat staring at his plate of eggs and toast, but not really seeing it. The events of the night before were still playing in his head. Once Harry and the others had arrived at the Great Hall they all took their seats in their usual corner of the Gryffindor table. Ron, Harry noticed, took the seat right next to Hermione forcing him to take the only available empty seat across from them. Had he been looking at himself in the mirror, he would have seen his eyes flash from green to black once again. Too busy staring daggers at Ron, Harry didn't see Hermione's eyes widen at his change or look at him in concern.

"Harry-"

Harry turned to Hermione, but the doors of the Great Hall opening and Professor McGonagall entering with the first years cut off her words. Everyone immediately quieted to listen to the ceremony. The hat sang a similar song to the one he'd sung fifth year about unity and inner house relations. When all the children were sorted, Dumbledore stood with his arms open in welcome.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts…."

Harry didn't hear the rest of the old man's speech for the hatred that grew inside him blocked out his surroundings. He didn't understand it, but he wanted to hurt the annoyingly jovial man with twinkling eyes. Harry wanted Dumbledore's blood spilling in front of him. He wanted to see the light fade from his eyes. Shaking with anger and hate he didn't realize what was happening until everyone in the Great Hall screamed with fear.

The large colorful glass windows of the hall imploded. As shards of glass flew everywhere some students hid under the table. Harry could still feel the darkness inside him and watched with mild interest as students got slashed and cut by the flying glass pieces. He knew without thought that Hermione would not be harmed. He made sure to protect her with a wandless _Protego_. Harry's eyes darted to the Slytherin table of their own accord and they landed on Malfoy. He was in the same position as Harry, staring around with an air of boredom as everyone screamed in fear. He noted that the glass shards seemed to bounce off some kind of shield that surrounded him. He must have cast a _Protego_ charm on himself as well.

After seeing Malfoy wasn't harmed Harry looked over at the Professors table and smiled. All of the Professors had their wands out trying in vane to stop the flying glass from hurting any more children.

"HARRY! HARRY!" Hermione yelled over the screams.

Harry eyes turned to Hermione. He saw her eyes widen at him and she stared at him in an awe filled trance. Harry couldn't hold back a smirk. Hermione shook her head as if to clear it.

"Harry, y-your eyes. They're black." Hermione said.

Everyone was in such a commotion that no one paid attention to neither Harry nor Hermione. Anyone that is but for a certain blond Slytherin who watched them in interest. Harry reached for Hermione's hand stroking the back of it softly.

"Are you afraid 'Mione?" He asked softly though he was sure she heard him.

He watched Hermione take a shuddering breath. "A little."

Harry continued to stroke his thumb over her petal soft skin. "Don't be. I would never harm you. I'd kill anyone who tried to."

He could see in the widening of her brown eyes that she knew he meant it.

"Harry are you doing this? If you are you must stop. People are getting hurt." Hermione said looking around at the frightened students.

Harry shrugged. "_You're_ not getting hurt. I could care less about them." Well, he didn't want to admit it but he cared if one other person got hurt as well.

His eyes once again darted to the Slytherin table but this time his emerald met silver. Harry raised his eyebrow at Malfoy and watched in amusement as the Slytherin saluted him with a smirk on his face.

"Please Harry." Hermione pleaded. "What about Ron? And Ginny? And everyone else that we're friends with?"

Harry looked around for Ron and saw that he had ducked under the table his arms covering his head. They had a couple of deep gashes and blood had trickled down to the sleeves of his robes. He didn't bother to look for Ginny.

"Please." Hermione said once more grasping Harry's hand in hers.

Sighing Harry reined in his temper and the shards of glass that had once been flying about with powerful gusts of wind stopped. The glass rained down like dangerous hale onto the floor. Once everything had quieted down though cries from the younger students were heard, the professors took action.

"Everyone! Stay calm and take your seats. Everything is going to be fine." Dumbledore said loudly. He turned to Madame Pomfrey and spoke quickly. She nodded before she, Professor Sprout, Snape, and a Professor Harry assumed was the new DADA teacher, started milling around the tables.

The students with the worst injuries were treated first before the ones with shallow cuts. Harry just sat and watched still holding Hermione's hand.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said coming out from under the table. "What the hell was that!" He looked at both Harry and Hermione in shock. "How did you?-you're not hurt!?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "We covered our heads when we heard the explosion and luckily Harry remembered how to do a shield charm and cast it over us before the glass could do any damage."

Ron looked down at his bleeding hands. "Why didn't you cast it on me too?"

Harry felt the sinister evil inside him simmer down and an overwhelming sense of guilt take over. "I'm sorry Ron," he said genuinely meaning it. "When I cast the charm I looked for you but you had hidden. Had I seen you I would've covered you as well."

The look of hurt left Ron's face and a sheepish look remained. "I know mate. I was under the table."

Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to walk over to them. "Where are you hurt?"

Ron showed her his hands and she quickly disinfected the cuts and stitched them up with a quick healing spell.

"And you two?" she asked eyeing Harry as if she would suddenly find a piece of one of the windows protruding from his body.

"We're fine Madame Pomfrey." Hermione answered. "We cast shield charms."

Madame Pomfrey did a quick checkup on both of them before moving on to the other Gryffindors.

Once everyone had been taken care of, Dumbledore asked the Prefects to take the first years to their houses and the heads to come up so he could have a word. Ron and Parvati Patil stood to gather up the first years of the Gryffindor house.

Harry walked to Gryffindor alone taking the shortcuts so he'd reach his bedroom fifteen minutes before everyone else. He climbed into his four-poster bed, closing the curtains with his mind. What the hell was wrong with him? What if he would've killed someone tonight? Closing his eyes tightly he knew deep down he wouldn't have cared. The only people that mattered to him were Hermione and he grudgingly thought Malfoy. He needed help. He needed to find out what was going on with him soon before he really did kill someone.

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry jerked out of his thoughts and looked over at Ron. "What Ron?"

"Where were you mate? I asked you a question." Ron said.

"Just thinking about last night." Harry said pushing his eggs around in his plate. "What were you trying to tell me?"

"I wanted to know if you knew where Hermione was? I didn't see her in the common room and she hasn't come in for breakfast." Ron stated.

Harry frowned realizing that he hadn't seen her all morning either. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Ron turned a deep shade of red and mumbled a low, "Just wanted to know."

The boys didn't see Hermione until their first class with her in the afternoon. They were heading to DADA when she came running and out of breath behind them.

"Hermione! Where were you this morning?" Ron asked as they entered the room.

"The library. I was um," she glanced over at Harry. "Researching something."

Before Harry could ask what it was the new Professor entered the room. He was fairly young for a Professor no older than thirty with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Harry heard all the girls sigh in appreciation. He looked over at Hermione wondering if she was staring at the new Professor like the other girls but noticed she was reading over something in her notes.

"Levels of power," The new Professor began and everyone's murmuring quieted down. "is an important factor when dealing with the dark arts. What good is defense if one is dealing with a witch or wizard far more powerful than them? Today we are going to be learning how to find out what our level of power is. Please open your books to page two hundred and twelve."

"Harry." Hermione whispered from her seat next to him. "I need to talk to you. Let's head to the library after class."

Harry nodded. He wondered what she could possibly need to talk to him about.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you soo much for those of you that have reviewed. It's nice to know some people enjoy my story as much as I do. 

**Chapter 4**

Harry walked behind Hermione as he followed her to the library. He couldn't take his eyes off her delectable bum. Though Hermione's clothes were far from being flattering to her body he knew she was hiding a gorgeous form underneath her too baggy clothes. When she bent over to pick something up, Harry got to view Hermione's backside and knew it was big and round. His hands itched to take the firm globes and knead them until she moaned in pleasure.

Hermione led them to a table near the restricted section where students rarely sat. She sat down and pulled an enormous tomb out of her bag, flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for. Her concerned brown eyes met Harry's confused ones.

"What's this about Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry, maybe you should sit down. I don't know if you're going to like what I'm about to tell you."

Harry sat down not liking Hermione's tone of voice. She sounded like someone she cared about was dying.

Harry watched Hermione take a deep breath before turning the huge book and pointing at a paragraph. Harry leaned forward to read.

_The old magic, also referred to as ancient magic, is magic which is _not_ cast by wizards with wands. It is part of the _magical-ness _of the universe. Ancient magic is usually created when a witch or wizard's mind is intent on doing one specific thing. This sort of magic is forever lasting, seen in both physical and psychological levels. Physically seen in a form of a birthmark or a scar, ancient magic leaves a permanent connection between the unintentional caster and the victim of the magic. The caster will release a part of himself or herself in the victim, binding their souls and magic for eternity. Psychologically, the victim will develop irreversible thoughts, characteristics, and powers of the caster over time, so much so, that the victim will soon become _more_ than the caster. Inevitably, two such beings with the same magical components will no longer be able to exist in the same timeline, leading to an eventual confrontation between the victim and caster where one must kill the other to survive. _

Harry looked up at Hermione, his eyebrow raised. "Where did you find this?"

Hermione swallowed, "In the restricted section, the shelves with books on dark curses and magic. Harry, do you know what this means?" she whispered.

Harry sighed. "Apparently, according to this book, Voldemort somehow unintentionally used ancient magic on me when he tried to kill me when I was a baby. He's linked our magic together, but since he was gone for eleven years the effects of the magic have only recently started since his return."

Hermione's eyes widened. "So you _have_ felt the effects of you-know-who's magic! Harry! Has this been going on since fourth year? Why didn't you say something?"

Harry looked away feeling the darkness simmering close to the surface once more. "It was subtle at first. Starting with flashes of thoughts and images. Then they started getting stronger fifth year with the dreams I was having and the surge in my powers. I didn't tell you, I _knew_ I couldn't tell Ron, something told me to keep it a secret from him especially. Now. Now, I feel like something dark is inside. Growing steadily, making me feel and do things. It grows stronger as the days pass, taking control. I lose more and more of the old Harry. The one everyone knows, the savior, the hero of the wizarding world, the boy who lived, the lonely, _pathetic, _boy that only wanted to be just like everyone else. The old Harry inside fights, and manages to control the darkness…but sometimes, the darkness comes out," Harry black eyes met Hermione's, "and then I wonder why I keep fighting it?"

Hermione gasped in fear. "H-Harry." She whispered.

Harry tilted his head looking at Hermione. "Don't." he said reaching over and cupping Hermione's face in his palm. She seemed to be frozen in place. "Don't be afraid of me 'Mione. I would never and could never hurt you."

Harry stared at Hermione's trembling lips. He traced his thumb over her plump bottom one, making her gasp and part her mouth slightly. "I've dreamed of you. Every night. I dream about having you. Taking you every which way there is and hearing you scream for me in pleasure. You scream for him as well of course," Harry said thoughtfully as if discussing the weather. "We do such wicked things to you luv. And you love every minute of it."

Hermione was shaking though now Harry wasn't sure if it was completely out of fear anymore. "Harry, I-I don't understand."

Harry shook his head. "You will understand. Soon. I don't know how I know this, but it's inevitable. You. Me. Him. My dreams, I'm sure now that they are premonitions. Telling me what is to come. When it happens, when the day comes 'Mione, for you to choose, know that no matter what your choice is, I will always protect you."

Hermione swallowed once more before licking her dry lips and staring into Harry's still black eyes.

Harry groaned at the movement. "Let me have a taste. Just one taste 'Mione." He whispered.

Harry leaned forward capturing Hermione's lips with his own in a hard possessive kiss. He slid his tongue in her mouth tasting every crevice inside before trying to coax hers to come out and play. Hermione tensed at first letting Harry explore at his leisure, but not participating at all. When Harry sucked Hermione's small tongue into his mouth, he heard her small moan before she started to flick her warm muscle with his. They continued to kiss for what felt like an eternity but was only about five minutes. They parted after hearing some student's voices nearby.

Harry grinned at Hermione's flushed face.

"W-We've got potions in ten minutes. We shouldn't give Snape a reason to deduct points." Hermione stammered softly.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. Hermione will always be Hermione. "We'd best be off then. That's how long it'll take us to get there. Though I wouldn't mind skiving if it meant tasting your sweet lips again."

Hermione blushed. "Harry!" she admonished. "We can't skiv classes on the first day!"

Harry laughed. "You're right. The act would probably kill you."

Hermione smiled, meeting Harry's once again sparkling green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Open your books to page three hundred and twenty seven." Snape said as he walked into the classroom.

"In groups of three you are going to attempt to make a hate potion," Snape glared at the students. "Who knows what hate potion does?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air before Snape had finished his question. Snape looked around the classroom ignoring Hermione's frantically waving hand.

"Anyone?" Snape asked.

"Sir, I know-" Hermione started but was soon cut off by Snape's cold stare.

"Does it please you Miss Granger to be such an insufferable know-it-all? I am aware you spend every waking moment with your head stuck in a book, but would it pain your annoyingly large brain to give someone else a chance perhaps?" Snape asked silkily.

The Slytherins all laughed as their head of house insulted a Gryffindor once again in his class.

Hermione's face turned a deep shade of red to rival Ron's and she quickly put her head and hand down. Harry noticed that she was fighting tears, embarrassed at what Snape had said but not wanting to give the Slytherins the satisfaction of watching her cry.

Anger welled up inside Harry and his black eyes flashed to the greasy haired potions professor. Harry so wanted to cut the man's tongue and feed it to him but he refrained. Instead he waved his finger discreetly casting a wandless _Imperio_. Snape's eyes immediately took on a sort of vacant expression as he awaited Harry's instructions.

_Get down on your knees and crawl over to Hermione. Apologize to her for being the world's biggest prat. Tell her how much you admire her intelligence and wish half the people in your sorry excuse for a house were half as smart as she._

Gasps of shock were heard in the classroom when Professor Snape got down on his hands and knees and slowly started to make his way from the front of the classroom towards Hermione. Once he reached her desk he leaned forward so his forehead touched the ground and began to speak.

"I am so sorry Miss Granger. I have never and will ever meet a girl, no, woman as beautiful and intelligent as you. The idiots in my house could never compare to the extreme gifts you posses. I shouldn't be allowed to be in your presence for I am unworthy of such an honor." Snape groveled.

"What the hell is going on here?" Pansy shrilled.

Snape's head shot up and he turned to Pansy with an angry glare. "Thirty points from Slytherin for interrupting my sincere apology to Miss Granger."

The Slytherins gasped in outrage. "Professor you can't be serious. Granger is an annoying mud-"

"Fifty points from Slytherin!" Snape bellowed cutting off Daphne Greengrass' comment. "Anyone else have something to say?" he asked looking around at the stunned faces of the students.

All that could be heard was the bubbling of the cauldrons behind Snape's desk. Nodding in satisfaction Snape walked behind his desk.

"Now, Miss Granger. Why don't you enlighten these fools about what a hate potion is?" Snape said almost sweetly.

Blushing madly Hermione cleared her throat. "I-it, well, it reveals the worst faults and habits of the target person to the drinker. It helps witches and wizards get over emotional attachments to people who don't love them."

"Excellent! Fifty points to Gryffindor!" Snape said actually smiling.

At this point everyone was terrified of Snape and some were wondering if he had been imperiused. Harry held back a smirk as he continued to control Snape with his thoughts. _Select the partners that will work on the potions together. Do not let the students choose. Make sure to partner Hermione with me…and Malfoy._

"We will begin making the hate potion. I will choose who will work with whom." Snape said ignoring the round of groans from the students. "Weasley, Longbottom, Crabbe. Goyle, Greengrass, Finnigan. Thomas, Parkinson, Zabini." The list continued until finally, "Potter, Malfoy, and our beautiful Miss Granger." Snape said adoringly.

Harry bit back a laugh then got up to move so he could sit with his partners at an empty working station. Harry watched Hermione get up from her table; her face seemed to be permanently red.

"So, I see I get to work with the beautiful Miss Granger." Harry said when Hermione reached him.

Hermione looked up at him scowling until she caught sight of his black eyes. "Harry! Are you making Professor Snape say those things?!" she whispered furiously.

Harry grinned. "It's the truth isn't it?"

"Oh Gods. Harry put him back to normal! People are already suspecting something's wrong with him. And you're embarrassing me!" Hermione answered.

Harry chuckled as they reached their desk already occupied by Malfoy. "I'll set him right once class is over 'Mione." Harry whispered to her before sitting down.

Hermione glared at Harry before seating herself in the only stool left between the two boys.

"Weasley looks to be on the verge of tears over there." Draco drawled as he looked over to the table where Ron was sitting. He was staring at Harry and Hermione longingly as if he couldn't believe they had been separated.

Harry turned to look at Ron and snorted. He was acting like he was never going to see them again. Harry turned and met Draco's grey eyes smirking at him. "It's called separation anxiety. It happens a lot with pets."

Draco stared at Harry in surprise before grinning at him then laughing. His mercury eyes lit with amusement making him look even more handsome.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished. "That's not very nice. Ron is our friend remember?"

Harry lifted his hand and caressed Hermione's soft cheek. "I'm sorry luv. I'll be nice."

Hermione looked into Harry's dark pools, fascinated by their deep dark color. "I'll go get us the ingredients for the potion." Hermione said getting up and heading to the potions cabinet.

"Got in a fight with Weasel, Potter?" Draco asked. "Saint Potter would never compare his best mate to an animal."

Harry looked Draco over. He could see the dark aura that surrounded the blond. It called to Harry's own dark aura as if they were two halves of a whole. Harry knew Draco had always been mean and nasty to everyone but that alone wouldn't give someone a black aura. Black meant evil. Cold, darkness that led to murder and torture. Hermione's, Harry thought glancing at her through the door of the potions cabinet, was white with a few shades of grey here and there. He hoped the grey would eventually start to overpower the white then slowly change to black like his and Malfoy's.

"No, Malfoy we didn't fight." Harry answered carelessly.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow. "Than why would you…?" he trailed off as Harry's black eyes stared at him.

"We are more alike than you think Malfoy." Harry said softly.

Draco searched Harry's black eyes. He was confused at the change in Harry's normally green eyes. He attempted to use _Legilimency _but found that Harry had a shield up. Draco couldn't help but be impressed. No one had ever been able to shield his _Legilimency_ since he mastered it in third year.

Harry smirked when he felt Draco's attempts to get into his mind. He was able to keep him out of his head but was surprised and happy to see that it took some concentration on Harry's part, which he never had to use on others. It showed how strong Draco really was, a perfect match for him and Hermione.

Draco looked at Harry curiously wondering why he seemed so different. He was intrigued.

"You guys ready?" Hermione said coming back to their table with the supplies.

Both boys stopped their staring contest and looked at her. "Yes."

*~*~*~*~*~

Harry's group was the first to finish the hate potion. Snape beamed at them stating he knew they would be the first to finish because the wonderful Miss Granger was in the group. Harry held back a chuckle when Hermione threw him a dirty look. They bottled the potion and handed it to Snape. Draco was on the verge of clearing up their cauldron but Harry stopped him. He pulled out a couple of bottles and filled them with potion. Draco watched Harry; if he was surprised by his actions he didn't show it. After Harry was done, Draco _Evanescoed _the cauldron.

There was still fifteen minutes left of class and Harry decided to use the opportunity to get closer to Draco. The darkness inside him called to the blond and images of the vivid dreams Harry had came to mind. Smiling he concentrated on Draco and sent him the images of him, Hermione, and Harry together. He watched the blond tense in his stool and close his eyes tightly as image after image of the dreams Harry had flashed in his head. Harry felt his cock jump in his trousers when Draco let out a small groan.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy?" Hermione asked frowning at the blond.

Draco shook his head, his chest moving rapidly as he began to breath more heavily. Harry smiled watching; knowing that if he kept it up Draco was going to cum. Hermione always one to help even if it was her enemy looked at Malfoy in concern when he let out another groan.

She tentatively reached for Draco laying her hand on his shoulder. "Malfoy?"

Draco groaned again when Hermione touched him then shuddered as he came. Harry was hard, as a rock but didn't cum with Draco by sheer force of will. The blond slumped forward on the desk, his breathing rough.

"Harry, There's something wrong with-"

"Tines up. Bottle up your potions and bring them to the front." Snape said cutting off Hermione.

Draco lifted himself off the desk and stared at Harry. He knew the images had come from dark haired boy. Harry lifted his brow at Draco and smirked before getting up with the rest of the class.

"Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey Malfoy?" Hermione asked when she noticed Draco was still sitting.

Draco looked at Hermione and Harry was happy to see he seemed to be checking her out. "No, I'm alright Granger." He answered, his voice husky.

Hermione nodded then gave Harry a meaningful look, jerking her head towards Snape before following the class out the door. Harry laughed softly at her retreating back.

"Did you enjoy sending me your thoughts Potter?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear from behind. "I didn't know you had it in you to dream about killing and torturing people."

Harry held back a shudder as Draco's warm breath fanned his sensitive skin. He turned his head slightly to look at the blond over his shoulder. "As a matter of fact yeah, I did." Harry answered. "I especially enjoyed it when you came in your pants. Was it the fucking or the killing that got you off?"

Draco chuckled before leaning forward a bit and slowly licking the shell of Harry's ear. "Both."

Draco moved away from him and gathered his things before heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! Just wanted to let you guys know I appreciate them so much. I hope you guys like this next chapter.

Warning: Extreme Graphic Violence, Sex

Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy threw his book-bag on the floor of his room and lay down on his bed. Though he shared the common room and bathroom with the Head Girl he finally for the first time had a room to himself. Thinking of the Head girl reminded him once again of the thoughts Potter had put in his head. After potions class he had spent the rest of the day walking around with thoughts of Potter and Granger running through his mind and a permanent hard-on. He rarely paid attention in the rest of his classes, which was a rarity for him. Draco closed his eyes, the images already at the forefront of his mind returned.

"_Crucio!" _

_The red headed boy screamed hoarsely, his voice almost gone from yelling for so long. He couldn't remember how long he'd been there, minutes, days, weeks. The pain was overwhelming; it felt like his bones were on fire, like his skin was melting. He felt his bladder give out under the pain and the urine run down his sides as he rolled on the floor. Spittle leaked out of the side of his mouth and he vaguely realized that it was red with his blood. He must have bit his tongue under the force of the pain. He gasped harshly when the feeling of his skin being on fire stopped._

"_When will you learn Weasel?" Draco said staring at the panting boy on the floor from his throne. _

"_You were not to look, touch, or even be near our little princess. You have been warned before this many times. We have spared you much damage because our 'Mione still had somewhat of a soft spot for you. That is no longer the case. What you have done is inexcusable and we will not over look it." Harry said from his own throne._

"_S-she deserved what I said," Ron stated hoarsely. "She's a disgusting dark lord whore. She deserves to die with the both of you!"_

_Harry sighed turning to look at Hermione who was sitting in between them on a throne smaller but no less extravagant then the boys. He was happy to see her eyes held loathing. Harry reached over and cupped Hermione's cheek so she turned to look at him. _

"_You see baby? I told you that he wasn't your friend. Look how easily he turned on you. We're going to kill him for you sweetheart. You don't have to watch if-"_

"_No." Hermione said cutting him off. "I want to watch you. I want to see you torture him first before you kill him."_

_Harry grinned before pressing his lips softly to hers. "No problem."_

_Draco pulled her back by her hair and turned her into a bruising kiss making Hermione moan. He lifted her off her throne and into his lap without breaking their kiss. Draco left her lips to trail kisses down her neck, sucking on her where her neck met her shoulder. Hermione groaned, grinding her cunt on Draco's prominent erection. Draco ripped Hermione's shirt off and latched on to her ruby red nipple, sucking it hard. _

"_Can I have some?" Harry asked huskily standing in front of them his chest pressing against Hermione's back._

_Draco pulled his mouth off of her Hermione with a soft pop and looked up at Harry. He smirked before grabbing Harry behind the neck and smashing their lips together. Both boys groaned in each other' mouths. They kissed roughly, biting and nipping each other hard. Hermione moaned at the sight of her two lovers and leaned forward to join them in a sloppy three-way kiss. _

"D-disgusting_." Ron stammered from the floor._

"_Mmm, shut him up." Hermione murmured against their lips._

_Harry turned and walked over to Ron. Pointing his finger, he moved it in a diagonal slashing motion, concentrating on Ron's mouth. "Sectumsempra!" _

_Blood gushed out of Ron's mouth and he let out a piercing scream as his severed tongue fell out and landed in front of him on the floor. Blood ran down his mouth and chin as he stared at them in agony._

_Draco laughed at the sight of the redhead in pain. He turned Hermione so her back was to his front and she was facing Ron. He pushed his legs between hers and opened them so they both had their legs spread wide. Draco slid his hands up her thighs then to her breasts. He pinched and tugged on her nipples as they watched Harry. _

_Harry stared at Ron indifferently as he moaned incoherent words. "You know," he said thoughtfully. "I really like you like this. I was tired of hearing your infuriating yapping."_

"_Take care of his sight too Harry. I didn't like the way he was looking at our baby." Draco said tilting his head and languidly kissing Hermione._

_Harry smirked at his two lovers before pointing two of his fingers and making a jabbing movement towards Ron's eyes. He screamed for the last time as his eyes were yanked out of their sockets and onto the floor to join his tongue. Blood was now pooling under the dead body as Harry turned back to his lovers. Draco had pulled up Hermione's skirt so it was around her waist and left her glistening cunt in full view. He was thrusting two fingers inside her hard while they watched him. Hermione's eyes were closed and she was leaning her had back on Draco's shoulder._

_Draco grinned at Harry as he continued to pump his fingers. "Come have a taste."_

_Harry returned Draco's grin and walked over to them, kneeling on the ground so his face was level with Hermione's cunt. Draco stopped thrusting his fingers and pulled them out glistening with Hermione's juices for Harry. Harry gladly sucked Draco's fingers until all of the sweet nectar was gone. He then proceeded to bury his face in Hermione's cunt slurping the wetness that had accumulated. Hermione soon came with a scream as Harry suckled on her clit and Draco plucked her nipples._

"_You're all wet baby." Harry said when he lifted his head. "Did watching me make you horny?"_

_Hermione blushed and nodded shyly._

_Draco chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle Hermione's neck. "Our little princess loves watching you take care of business Harry."_

_Harry smirked and cupped Draco through his trousers. "You love watching me too. Your cock is all hard for me."_

_Draco closed his eyes and groaned as Harry caressed him. He jerked his hips up slightly while he held Hermione by the waist on his lap. Draco felt Harry unzip his trousers and pull out his huge erection, slapping it against Hermione's bare cunt. Both Hermione and Draco moaned at the contact._

"_Grind your cunt on his cock baby. I want to lick your juices off him." Harry said holding Draco's cock still._

_Hermione smiled and complied, rubbing her pussy all over Draco until he was glistening with her juices. _

"_Good girl." Harry said before engulfing Draco's cock._

"_Fuck!" Draco said loudly._

_Harry sucked Draco like an expert, hard, fast, and rough just like he liked it. Harry rapidly swirled his tongue around Draco's sensitive head while he slid his hand from the base of his cock to his balls. He played with them for a bit before moving lower. When Harry's finger pushed inside him in one rapid motion, Draco came hard. _

"_Harry!" Draco groaned as he shuddered._

_Draco watched in fascination as Harry stood up and opened his mouth over Hermione spilling Draco's seed in her waiting mouth. She swallowed it all, licking her lips several times like she was swallowing the sweetest syrup. Harry smiled and kissed her mixing Draco's cum between them._

"_Malfoy…Malfoy…_MALFOY!"

Draco jerked out of his dream, the tent in his pants obvious. He glared at the door as the person behind it continued to pound on it and call his name. He stood up quickly stomping towards his door and ready to rip the person into shreds until he opened it and faced none other than Granger. He couldn't help himself and slid his eyes over her body, wanting desperately to know what she looked like under all her bulky robes.

"Yes, Granger?" he said smoothly once he met her eyes. He was pleased to see a red tinge in her cheeks at his scrutiny.

"We have a prefects meeting remember? Schedules and partners are to be chosen today." Hermione answered.

"Give me a minute." Draco said not in the mood to sit throughout the entire prefects meeting with a hard-on.

Hermione looked at him as if debating something then finally asked, "Are you okay? I mean are you still feeling sick from potions?"

Draco smirked. "I didn't know you cared Granger."

Hermione blushed. "I don't. I just thought since we're going to be living together for the remainder of the year, we might as well be civil to each other."

Draco chuckled. "I'd like to be more than civil to you Granger."

Hermione frowned not understanding what he meant. "Okay. Um, most of the prefects are already in the common room. I'll wait for the others while you get ready."

Draco smirked again before closing the door and heading to the bathroom. He would take a quick cold shower but he'd been hard all day. Instead he set the temperature to warm and got inside, his erection bobbing in front of him. Grasping his stiff cock he closed his eyes and thought about one of the many images of he, Harry, and Hermione. It didn't take long for him to come, groaning both Hermione and Harry's name.

*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!**!

Hermione Granger stood in front of the mirror in her head girl's room staring at her nude body. She wasn't particularly bad looking Hermione thought as she cupped her breasts in her hands; they had grown from her once almost A cup to a full B cup. They weren't as big as Lavender's who was a D cup but she thought they looked all right. They were topped with soft puffy rose-colored nipples that distended slightly when she was horny.

Hermione's eyes traveled down her slightly rounded tummy to the spot between her legs. Though Hermione's never shaved down there she didn't seem to have much hair at all. Surprisingly the little that she had was soft and downy, Hermione figured all her body hair must have gone to her head. Sighing she dropped her hands to her sides. Turning slightly so her ass was in view, Hermione made a disgruntled face. Yes, it was still there. Her butt had started to grow once she hit puberty and now it was plump and round. It was entirely too big in Hermione's opinion which is why she always made sure to wear clothes a little too big for her. Sighing she started to dress thinking about the passed couple of days.

She was confused and a little frightened over what was going on with Harry. After she had realized it was he, who made the windows in the Great Hall blow up, and the way his eyes went from green to black she had contemplated going to Dumbledore. Harry would never do anything to hurt anyone and she wasn't sure if maybe You-Know-Who possessed him. Aside her better judgment she didn't go to Dumbledore, but went to the library instead. She knew Harry was skilled in occlumency and hadn't been sharing thoughts with You-Know-Who since fifth year so, why was he acting so strangely? Searching through books on possession and curses she finally found her answer in _The Old Magic: Magic of a Most Powerful Sort by Sigrid Vander Ark. _Harry wasn't being possessed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was essentially _becoming_ him.

Unable to believe it she quickly went to Harry showing him what she had found. Harry hadn't denied the fact that he had been having these changes though he assured her he would never hurt her. Hermione was still afraid, unsure if she would be betraying her best friend if she went to Dumbledore. Then he did something unexpected, but not completely unwelcome. He kissed her. Hermione had frozen, she felt Harry's soft lips press against hers and she held back a shiver. It was like a dream come true though she had pictured her first kiss with Harry in a different scenario.

Hermione had thought she liked Ron back in fourth year, but she soon realized it wasn't Ron she liked but Harry. When he began to date Cho Chang in fifth year Hermione didn't understand why every time she saw them together she wanted to bash Cho's face into wall. He then broke up with Cho a while after and proceeded to date various other girls including Ginny Weasley. Hermione soon realized it was jealousy she was feeling, but she never told Harry or anyone about her feelings. She knew he looked at her as his bookworm best friend and nothing more. Now two years later Harry was kissing and Hermione tentatively kissed him back. She shuddered as their tongues touched and she forgot all about the research and the fact that Harry was slowly becoming darker.

Hearing movement from the next room Hermione's thoughts turned to a certain blond haired Slytherin. Malfoy had been acting strange for the past few days. During the prefect meeting Malfoy spent his time staring at her. Whenever she made a suggestion and asked for his input or opinion he'd just agree with whatever she said. Feeling slightly uncomfortable because she was so used to Malfoy being snarky and sarcastic she tried to ignore his staring. She knew he had to be plotting something against her. After that day she had made sure to avoid Malfoy as much as possible, but today was the end of the week and they had potions once again. Glancing at her watch she realized she was going to be late for breakfast and quickly grabbed her book bag running out of her room and straight into the hard body of the head boy. Startled, she almost fell back from the force but strong arms held her steady.

"Where's the fire Granger?" Draco Malfoy said in his usual husky drawl.

Hermione looked up into Malfoy's mercury eyes then down to his broad topless chest. Oh, boy had the man grown from the skinny annoying ferret she knew in third year. Her eyes glanced down his toned stomach lingering on the towel that rode low on his hips.

"I can take the towel off if you're curious." Malfoy said smirking.

Hermione blushed furiously and mumbled a 'no thanks' before pulling away from him and running through the portrait hole.

Draco watched the red-faced head girl run away from him. He knew she'd been avoiding him this entire week but he also knew she couldn't avoid him forever. They had potions together and they'd be partners for the entire year. He knew she thought he was trying to find a way to humiliate her, but that was the farthest thing from his mind. He had long since lost his prejudices on muggleborns. He realized while his father was in Azkaban back in fifth year that it wasn't about blood. It was about power. What did it matter if you were a pureblood when you could hardly hold your wand right side up like that useless excuse for a wizard Longbottom? Voldemort himself wasn't a pureblood and look at all the power he wielded.

No, it was about power. Draco wasn't too keen on following Voldemort but he was certainly not turning to the light. He loved to torture and kill people too much for that. Draco had paid the best duelers and dark arts wizards from all over the world to teach him all they knew. Of course he soon was better at dueling and the dark arts than they were and killed them when they lost their purpose. His father knew nothing of this of course. He was too busy following his precious dark lord's orders. Draco has always been the leader type the one that made the orders; he wanted to be the one in charge.

Making his way to the bathroom Draco stepped into the shower, his thoughts drifting to Granger and her pink cheeks. When she had collided with him he had felt for the first time how curvy Granger was. Her breasts had pressed against him briefly before she started to fall back. When he'd reached for her his hands had brushed her bottom, which to his complete surprise was not flat like Pansy's or Daphne's or many of the other girls he'd slept with. It was supple and round and made him wish he'd copped a feel before he let her go.

Suddenly, Draco got an image of a very naked Granger and as usual an equally naked Potter joining him in the shower. Wrapping his hand around his now large erect cock he continued to fantasize about Granger and Potter as he pumped. He'd grab Granger roughly and press her to his bare chest rubbing her hard nipples against him. Potter would step up behind them and start to bite and suck hard on his neck while he pressed his hard cock against Draco's ass. He imagined taking her mouth in a hard kiss before turning to kiss Potter. He'd then turn Granger around so she was bent over and pressed against the tiled shower wall with her beautiful round bottom facing him. Unable to help himself with such a delectable site he'd bring his hand down on her plump ass. She'd squeal then moan with delight making Draco's cock even harder.

"Take her now Malfoy." Potter would whisper in his ear gripping Draco's cock and pumping him hard.

Draco groaned pumping his cock harder and imagining he was thrusting into Potter's hand. Potter would then lead Draco by his cock and rub it against Granger's wet cunt. Draco imagined grabbing Granger's hips and thrusting hard inside her with a loud moan. Draco closed his eyes tightly jerking his cock harder as he continued to imagine Potter spreading his ass and rubbing his own cock against Draco's puckered hole. When Draco brought his finger inside his asshole and jerked his cock hard he came with a yell against the shower wall, his chest heaving as if he'd run a marathon. He'd never cum so hard in his life. Washing off, Draco got out of the shower. While he got dressed a plan started forming in his head. He would make Hermione…and Potter his.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry watched Hermione rush through the doors to the great hall. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty red shade. Gods how he just wanted to throw her on the table and make her scream.

"Hey guys," Hermione said smiling at Ron and Harry and sitting down in the space in between them.

Ron made a grunt of acknowledgement, too busy with his eggs and toast. Harry grinned leaning in close.

"Hey, Mione. Why the red face?"

He watched her face go a shade darker; she shook her head at him and started to pile her plate with fruit and toast. Harry let it go waiting for her to relax and be off her guard before he read her mind. Harry didn't have to wait long. Hermione was soon pulled into a conversation with Neville, Seamus, and Ron about their Charms homework.

When Hermione's eyes met Harry's briefly, Harry rifled through her mind seeing her interaction with Malfoy. At the sight of Malfoy's topless chest and the feel of Hermione's reaction, Harry felt his cock swell. He was about to pull out of her thoughts when something in her mind stopped him. He watched with fascination the way he looked to Hermione. The way she felt about him and how jealous she'd been of Cho Chang and the other girls he dated. Harry pulled out quickly; he didn't want Hermione suspecting he'd been in her mind.

Harry didn't pay much attention to his surroundings after that. The entire day was spent thinking of Hermione and to his chagrin Malfoy. He couldn't get them out of his head.

"Want to play a bit of chess Harry?" Ron asked once they'd returned to the common room after classes were over.

Dinner wasn't due for another couple of hours and Harry very much needed a distraction. Nodding in assent they set up the game and started to play. They played for about an hour and a half before Ron suggested they go get Hermione and head to the Great Hall. At the mention of Hermione, Harry's thoughts about her came flooding back.

Now that he knew how she felt about him he was going to finally pursue her. He knew Ron had a bit of a crush on her and he could of sworn Hermione felt the same. Of course now he knew it wasn't so. Hermione wanted him, and he was done ignoring his feelings for her. The other girls he'd dated had been mostly to scratch an itch. They didn't care for him and he didn't care for them.

His Hermione was the only person he could honestly say cared for him and stuck by him through thick and thin. She never doubted him and trusted him blindly. Even Ron who he was a friend with first doubted him multiple times throughout their friendship. He wanted, no, needed her and he knew he would have her. It was time to make Hermione his.

Hermione sat on the couch in the heads common room finishing up her essay on levitation for Charms. She heard the portrait swing open but refused to look up or acknowledge Malfoy's presence. He either didn't notice her or didn't care because he passed right by her without a word and headed into his room. For some reason Hermione was slightly disappointed.

Shaking her head she rid herself of the feeling. "Get a grip Hermione." She muttered.

"Talking to yourself Granger?" a husky voice whispered in her ear from behind.

Hermione shuddered as the warm breath hit her ear. She turned her head quickly, her face inches away from Malfoy's. Though they were so close, Hermione could see Malfoy was topless once again. He raised his eyebrow as if challenging her to step away from him.

"No." she answered softly.

Malfoy smirked before leaning closer. "How about we do a bit of studying before dinner?"

Hermione felt his lips brush hers for every word he spoke. It made her insides tingle and her cunt moist, sort of like how she felt whenever she was around Harry. Moving her head back slightly so their lips no longer brushed, Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. This wasn't Harry; it was Malfoy, the man who hated her since first year and called her names every chance he got.

"Why would you want to study with me Malfoy? You might get my dirty mudblood germs on you." Hermione answered.

Draco lifted his hand and softly traced Hermione's lips with his finger. He smiled when he heard her take in a sharp breath. "It's not about blood purity anymore Granger. It's not about purebloods, half-blood's, or muggleborns. It's about power baby, those who have it and those who are smart enough to seek it."

Hermione looked into his metallic eyes. "So, you are a deatheater then. V-Voldemort is all about power."

Draco grinned before standing straight. He showed her both his strong forearms. "Do you see the mark on me? No, I'm not a deatheater. Voldemort may be all about gaining power, but he wants it for himself. You see, I'm too greedy for that. I want the power. I want to be the one people follow not the follower. I want to be the one people are afraid of." Draco leaned forward again resting his arms on the back of the couch. "Don't you worry Granger, I'm no deatheater."

Hermione swallowed. "You're just evil then, right? Not a deatheater, but just as bad…or maybe even worse."

Draco shook his head. He leaned forward once again so their lips brushed on his every word. "Do I enjoy killing people? Yes. Do I get hard when I torture someone? Yes. I love doing it Granger. I love seeing the life fade from their eyes when I curse them; I love seeing their fear and having the power over them. It's a rush baby. You should try it sometime."

Hermione shook her head, brushing their lips softly together. "Do you-do you want to kill me?" she whispered.

Draco chuckled, his hand caressing Hermione's cheek softly. "Yes Granger. I want to kill you. Over and over and over again." He murmured.

Hermione closed her eyes at his words. She couldn't believe she wasn't disgusted by what he revealed to her. She should push him away and run to her room to hide. She should head straight for Dumbledore. Instead she couldn't stop herself from thinking that she loved the soft smell of peppermint on his breath. That she liked the feel of his soft lips and wanted him to kiss her. As if he read her mind, Malfoy closed the small distance between them and took her lips in a searing kiss. Hermione couldn't stop the moan that escaped her; his lips were full and soft and felt so good.

Malfoy wrapped his right hand in Hermione's soft hair and tugged her head back. The slight twinge of pain made Hermione's nipples hard. Malfoy kissed his way down her neck sucking hard on the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

While he suckled her neck, marking her, his left hand cupped one of her full breasts through her school robes. Growling in frustration, Malfoy let go of her hair and Hermione felt a tug then rip sound. She looked down dazed and realized he'd ripped her robes right off.

"Hey-" before Hermione could protest Malfoy captured her lips in another molten kiss.

"I'll buy you a dozen more." He said breathlessly.

Both his hands started kneading her breasts now that the only thing covering them was a thin white button up. Hermione's nipples tightened painfully when his thumbs rubbed over them. She couldn't stop the hiss of pleasure that left her mouth and the way her chest arched into his expert hands.

"Such nice tits Granger. Are you going to let me see them?" Malfoy said huskily into her mouth.

Hermione felt her face heat up and bit her lower lip. Who would've ever thought that she, Hermione Granger, would not only be snogging Draco Malfoy senseless but on the verge of being topless with him. He had just admitted to enjoying killing and torturing people and she was about to get naked with him? Did that make her as bad as him?

**********

Draco felt her start to hesitate. He couldn't let her stop him now, he was hard as a rock and her breasts felt so good in his hands. He needed to taste them; he needed to see if they were as sweet as her kisses. Brushing his lips over hers then to her jaw line and up to her ear he nibbled softly on the lobe.

"Let me make you feel good. Let me suck on those hard little nipples I feel through you shirt." He whispered.

After a bit of silence he felt her nod. Grinning he bit at her lobe playfully. "Good girl."

Pulling back he made quick work of the buttons on her shirt. Soon she was in a soft black cotton bra and her school skirt. Draco couldn't bother with taking off her bra; he pulled down both cups freeing her full breasts and large puffy pink nipples. His mouth watered at the sight and he bent his head sucking the right one into his mouth while he rolled and twisted the left one. Hermione cried out and plunged one of her hands in his hair while she arched into him. Draco couldn't stop himself from biting down on the soft berry.

"Oh yes," she breathed tugging on his hair.

Draco withdrew from Hermione. He saw her face scrunch up in confusion then understanding as he walked around the couch and leaned over her. He then proceeded to the left nipple, sucking and biting it until it was as red as a strawberry. Granger unconsciously opened her legs to give Draco room to stand between them. He looked down and caught a glimpse of black cotton panties stained with a big wet spot. Groaning he looked into her soft brown eyes now black with lust.

"You're all wet down there Granger. Your cunt is seeping with your sweet juices." Draco murmured. "Are you going to let me see it too?"

He watched her face go a pretty shade of red. Her breath came harsher and her eyes darkened slightly at his words. She looked into his mercury eyes and nodded.

Draco smirked before sliding his hands down her side past her full breasts and to her thighs. He gripped her toned thighs in his large hands and spread them open obscenely. Hermione's skirt rode up to her waist exposing her drenched cotton panties. He kneeled down on the floor in front of her so his face was level with her pussy.

Draco slid his index finger up and down her cotton-covered slit making Hermione moan. He moved her wet panties aside and slowly slid a finger inside her heat. Draco groaned at the feel of her tightness. He didn't know if he would last a minute inside her.

"So tight. Such a pretty cunt, nice and plump and pink and wet." Draco whispered. "I'm going to lick up all that sweet nectar Granger."

Draco bent his head and breathed her in, his mouth watered at her smell. Draco gripped her thighs and leaned forward.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione gasped, sitting straight quickly and covering her breasts with her hands.

Draco stood up slowly not bothering to cover up or hide his very prominent erection. "Weasel, Potter." Draco drawled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry's eyes were drawn to Hermione's small hands covering her exposed breasts above a black bra. His eyes traveled down her flat stomach to her slightly ridden up skirt. The tops of her creamy thighs were slightly pink and Harry could barely make out the shape of fingers on them.

"Close your mouth Weasel. I know this may be the one and only time you'll ever see a beautiful girl partially nude, but there is no need to gape." Draco drawled crossing his arms over his broad chest and standing in front of Hermione.

Draco's husky voice drew Harry's eyes to him, he couldn't help roaming the handsome boy's, no, man's chest. His arms and chest were larger than Harry remembered, stronger. His skin was tight over hard muscle and Harry noted he was slightly tanned. No longer the small, cowardly, pale boy from first year. Harry's eyes lowered to the bulge in Draco's pants. It was large, and not surprising, made his own cock twitch and swell in his pants. Harry's mind began to drift and his head was filled with the recent dreams he'd been having. Draco and he plunging into Hermione's soft, tight cunt and even tighter asshole, Harry pumping hard into her mouth while Draco took her from behind or Harry's face buried in Hermione's cunt while Draco took him from behind…

"RON! DON'T!" Hermione screamed jerking Harry from his thoughts.

Harry turned in time to see Ron take a swing at Draco. Draco swiftly dodged the punch and crouched down before swinging once at Ron's stomach then at his face when Ron moaned and bent forward. He fell to the floor on his back with a grunt, slightly dazed from the punch to his face.

"Oh Gods Ron!" Hermione forgot about her state of undress and rushed forward. She was on the verge of bending down to check on Ron when Draco swung his arm out and pulled her to his chest.

Hermione struggled in his grip, her bare breasts brushing Draco's chest enticingly. "Let go of me."

"Relax Granger. If you want to coddle that sorry excuse for a wizard go ahead, but put on a bloody shirt first." Draco growled.

Hermione stared up at Draco, his tone of voice held no room for argument and to her surprise made her panties dampen again. She nodded before going over to the couch and picking up her shirt to put on.

Draco looked over at Harry who still hadn't moved from the spot he was in. They're eyes met across the room. Draco stared at the green-eyed boy seeing desire flash in his eyes before disappearing. Draco raised his eyebrow then watched Harry slowly make his way forward and kneel down by the Weasel. Draco watched in amusement as Harry shook his friend before helping him up to his feet, the redhead swayed slightly leaning on Harry.

Hermione was now presentable, having fixed her skirt, her bra and button up. She walked over to the Weasel and fawned over the bruise forming on his eye. Draco felt a twinge of something in his stomach, but blamed it on the disgust he felt at the display in front of him. Sneering he stalked towards the stairs and shut himself in his room.

When Hermione realized Ron was all right she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. " What in the world were you thinking Ronald?"

Ron gaped at her. "What was I thinking? What were YOU thinking? How could you do this to us? I thought we were friends!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We are friends Ron."

"Then you shouldn't be consorting with the enemy like some common scarlet woman!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, my. Look Ron, I know this may be hard for you to understand but I AM a girl. I am a teenage one at that with hormones and feelings just like everyone else! I am not just your bookworm buddy who doesn't want to do anything but study and help you with your homework!" Hermione said heatedly.

Ron, whose face was as red as his hair, turned to Harry. "Harry tell her she needs to stop this, this, thing she has going on with Malfoy or we're going to end this friendship. She has to choose either him or us."

Hermione's eyes widened at Ron unable to believe her ears. He would end their six year friendship over something as stupid as who she chose to snog? She looked up at Harry trying to gauge his reaction. He hadn't said anything since he came in with Ron. When his eyes met hers she felt her cheeks get warm and the usual feeling of fluttering in her stomach return. He was as handsome as Draco with his windswept black hair and sparkling green eyes. Though he wasn't as broad as Draco he had certainly grown in height and muscle mass. He was no longer the small lanky boy in hand me down clothes. Harry watched in amusement as Hermione checked him out. Her cheeks were rosy again though Harry wasn't sure if it was because of anger or embarrassment.

"Go on Harry." Ron said, taking Harry from his thoughts yet again.

Harry sighed, and then turned to Ron. "I think you're over reacting mate. Hermione really-"

"What! Are you seriously going to take her side Harry? He's a deatheater! He hates muggleborns! He's probably just using Hermione because she's obviously putting ou-"

"DON'T! Don't you dare finish that sentence Ronald or so help me I will make sure your mother never receives grandchildren from you." Hermione hissed, pointing her wand at Ron's crotch.

Ron paled a bit but glared at her just the same.

"Ron why don't you go down to the Great Hall. I want to speak to Hermione for a bit." Harry said.

Ron sneered worthy of Malfoy. "Fine. Just keep that traitor away from me."

When Ron stalked out of the portrait Hermione let out a sob. Harry turned and pulled the smaller girl into his strong arms while she cried.

"It's alright 'Mione. Ron's just being a git. He'll come around." Harry said soothingly rubbing her back.

Hermione stepped back from him, anger blazing in her eyes. "No Harry. I don't want him to come around. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of his bullshit!"

Harry who's never heard Hermione curse raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm tired of his jealousy, I'm tired of his childish temper tantrums, and I'm just fucking tired of HIM. I'm done. I'm done with him. If you don't want to be my friend either Harry I'll understand. I mean he was your friend first but, I want you to know…I'll miss you." Hermione ended softly before stepping back from him.

Harry pulled her back into his arms. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek softly watching in satisfaction as she closed her eyes and leaned her face towards his touch.

"I will always be your friend 'Mione. Ron may have been my friend first but you're the one that's never doubted me. You've never been untrustworthy and you've followed me without question. I could honestly live without Ron in my life…but I could never live without you." Harry said tenderly.

Hermione's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she looked up at him. "Oh, Harry."

Harry smiled before bending down and taking her lips in a kiss. When she opened her soft mouth and tentatively swirled her tongue in his mouth Harry groaned before plunging his right hand in her hair and pulling her closer by the waist with his left. Hermione moaned at the feel of him tugging her hair and kissed him in earnest.

Harry's hand slid down and cupped her plump bottom, squeezing and kneading the soft globes through her skirt. Hermione moaned again lifting her leg up to hook around Harry's waist. Harry grunted softly when he felt her damp heat rub against his cock through his pants. Lifting her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist, Harry led them to the couch and sat down with Hermione straddling his hips. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss before kissing his way down to her neck. He fumbled with the small buttons of her shirt before finally giving up and yanking the shirt open sending buttons flying.

Hermione moaned at his display and bent to kiss him again. Harry started on her neck again kissing his way down. He spotted a red love bite where her neck met her shoulder. He knew Malfoy must have done it to her earlier. Unable to help himself he pressed his mouth to the spot and sucked on it.

"Oh yes, Harry." Hermione moaned holding his head to her neck.

Harry sucked hard before making his way down to her covered breasts. He pulled both her bra cups down and licked at the puffy nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Hermione moaned tilting her head back and arching her back so her breasts were thrust forward. She opened her eyes to look down at Harry and caught a glimpse of blond hair on the steps behind the couch. She leaned forward a bit and saw Draco watching the display on the couch with lust in his eyes. Hermione met his eyes and saw a smirk appear on his handsome face. She couldn't look away as his hands went to the button and zipper of his pants.

The man obviously went commando because his large cock sprang free as soon as he lowered his pants a bit. Hermione unconsciously licked her lips as the beautiful organ was displayed. Harry chose this moment to slide his hands down her front and into her skirt. He moved her black panties to the side and plunged two fingers inside her in one swift move.

"Oh Gods!" Hermione groaned as Harry thrust into her wet core.

Draco wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped to the rhythm of Harry's fingers. He watched Hermione bend down and kiss Harry passionately before staring at him while he pumped his cock. He lifted his free hand and ran it over his flat nipples wanting her to mimic him. Biting her lip Hermione tugged and pulled on her left nipple while Harry sucked her right.

Harry bit Hermione's nipple a little, then harder. He looked up at her as he continued to tighten his teeth on the puffy nub. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he wanted to see her in pain. He wanted to see her come from it. Hermione hissed closing her eyes tightly. Her cunt contracted on his fingers and she came with a cry flooding his fingers with her juices. Harry moaned as he pulled out his glistening fingers from Hermione. He lifted them to his lips and sucked off her juices moaning again at the taste.

Before Hermione could react, Harry had lifted her up and turned her over so she was on her knees with her breasts pressed on the back of the couch. Her eyes widened when she felt Harry freeze behind her. In this position they could both clearly see Draco on the steps. She held her breath wondering what Harry would do.

Harry met Draco's eyes before looking down to see him holding his hard cock in his hands. He had obviously been enjoying the show. Harry looked down at Hermione realizing that she had known all along that Draco had been watching them. Harry's green eyes met Draco's mercury ones again. Draco raised his eyebrow in silent challenge. Harry felt something bubble inside him; it was a feeling close to the ones he felt in his dreams. Smirking at Draco and without warning to Hermione he unzipped and freed his large hard cock before plunging in one swift thrust inside her. Hermione's eyes widened and she let out a scream as Harry broke through her barrier roughly.

Draco watched Potter's eyes change from green to black before he plunged inside Hermione. At the loud scream the girl emitted Draco groaned before coming all over the foot of the steps. His member quickly became hard again as he watched Potter's blood covered cock thrust in and out of Hermione. He watched Hermione's reaction and almost came again when he heard her.

"Yes! H-harder H-Harry." She moaned loudly.

Draco was fascinated with the way Harry's eyes changed color. He jerked his cock harder when Harry pulled Hermione back by her hair and lifted her up so his chest was pressed against her back while he thrust harder into her. Harry's eyes never left Draco while he sucked on the spot on her neck where Draco had marked her earlier.

"Look at Malfoy luv." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear. "You see his huge cock?"

Hermione nodded her eyes glazed with lust as she stared at Draco. His cock was beautiful, long and thick. It glistened with his pre-cum and made her want a taste. She licked her lips while she watched him work his dick.

"Want some of that luv? You want his cock in your mouth?" Harry whispered seductively.

Hermione was long gone by now. She was so hot for both Draco and Harry that she couldn't care less what they asked her, she would do it.

"Yes." She whispered.

Draco watched as Harry's black eyes turned to him. "What do you say Malfoy? Want to stick your cock in 'Mione's mouth?"

Draco smirked before stepping out of his pants and walking towards them, his cock still in his hand. When he got to the side of the couch he stood behind the arm while Harry repositioned Hermione to face Draco while he climbed on behind her on the couch. As soon as Hermione's lips closed over Draco Harry thrust hard inside her cunt. The force from his thrust pushed Hermione's face forward until she was swallowing half of Draco's cock.

Draco groaned loudly, his hands going immediately to Hermione's hair. She started to suck him softly, getting a feel for giving head. Draco tried to hold himself back not thrusting as hard or as deeply as he wanted to. Harry continued to drive hard into Hermione, gripping her hips tightly. He looked up at Draco and their eyes met briefly. Harry got a flash of what Draco wanted and smirked.

"Do it Malfoy. Fuck her mouth like you want to. She'll take it all," Harry didn't seize his thrusting as he leaned forward to grip Hermione's hair and whisper in her ear. "Malfoy wants to fuck your mouth baby. He wants to stick his cock deep in your throat until you gag all over him. He wants to cum in your mouth and have you swallow it all. Can you do that luv? Do you want him to fuck your mouth while I fuck this pretty cunt?"

Hermione shuddered at his words. She felt her pussy clench around Harry and liquid gush all over him. She wanted Draco to do it. She was too far-gone now. It was too much pleasure. She wanted to be used by these two men.

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

Harry groaned straitening up and pulling Hermione back by her hair so she could look up at Draco. "Tell him. Tell him what you want luv."

Hermione looked up into Draco's dark mercury eyes. They were swirling with lust and desire. Blushing bright red Hermione told him exactly what she wanted.

"Use me. Use me to get off. It tastes so good Malfoy," Hermione lifted her hand and wrapped it around Draco's cock pumping him slowly.

Groaning, Draco tangled his hands in Hermione's hair and thrust hard and fast into her mouth. He heard her make a choking gagging noise, but that only turned him on more. He continued to fuck her mouth roughly feeling her drool and his pre-cum run down all over his cock. Draco looked up and met Harry's dark heated gaze. They stared at each other as they fucked the brunette. After a bit of this Draco couldn't take it anymore. Pulling out of Hermione's mouth, Draco kissed her ruby red lips before slowly making his way towards Harry.

The dark haired boy slowed down a bit, but didn't stop. He watched Malfoy move towards him, the blonde's large cock was an angry shade of red. A flash of Malfoy sitting on the couch with Hermione's cunt on his face while Harry sucked him off came to his mind. Smirking Harry pumped a couple of more times inside Hermione before pulling out. Hermione made a soft whimpering noise at his retreat.

"Don't worry luv. We'll take care of you." Harry said leaning forwards to nip her delectable backside.

Black eyes met silver once more. Harry didn't waste any time, gripping the blond by the back of the neck, Harry pressed his lips hard against Draco's. Harry couldn't stop the moan that came out when their tongues touched. Reaching down, Harry took Draco's cock in his hand stroking him with long hard strokes. Draco threw his head back and groaned, thrusting his hips against Harry's hand.

"Oh, my," Hermione's soft voice filtered through the air.

Both men turned to see Hermione laid down on the couch with her legs spread and her hand rubbing her clit vigorously. Harry pushed Draco onto the couch so he was sitting back, his cock bobbing. Going over to Hermione, Harry pulled her hand away and stuck it in his mouth licking up her juices.

"Go sit on Malfoy's face luv." Harry said huskily.

Hermione stood up on the couch and walked over to Draco. Draco laid his head back on the couch as Hermione straddled his face. Wrapping his arms around her thighs, Draco pressed her down onto his mouth. Her smell and taste surrounded him. He buried his face in her cunt, biting and sucking and licking at her until more of her juices gushed out into his mouth.

Harry jerked himself as he watched them for a bit. His eyes landed on Draco's cock and he saw a pearl of pre-cum appear at the tip. Unable to wait any longer Harry got on his knees in between Draco's open legs and gripped his cock. Harry heard Draco's muffled groan as he lifted his hips. Opening his mouth wide, Harry took most of Draco's cock in one swift move. The blonde groaned again and pushed up into Harry's mouth until he was buried all the way inside. Harry sucked him off hard and fast wanting Draco to cum in his mouth.

Draco knew Hermione was close when he felt her grind her cunt on his face and her juices increase. When Harry's tongue lashed over the head of his cock, Draco knew he was close too. Wanting Hermione to cum first, Draco thrust too fingers inside her and bit down hard on her clit. Hermione screamed as she came, shuddering wildly. When her juices flooded his mouth Draco lifted his hips and came hard with a loud moan.

Harry swallowed Draco's cum before getting up and pulling Hermione off his face. She let him position her so she was straddling Draco and leaning forward, her plump bottom angled perfectly for Harry's cock. He plunged into her once more fucking her hard and fast. Hermione was exhausted from her orgasm before and she buried her face in Draco's neck as Harry fucked her. Draco rubbed her back murmuring soft words in her ear. Finally Harry groaned and shuddered as he came vaguely feeling Hermione's cunt contract around him as she fell over the edge as well.

Harry pulled out of Hermione and stumbled to the couch closing his eyes. The darkness he felt before started to fade and an overwhelming sense of guilt filled him. How could he have treated the woman he loved so roughly? And the things he did with Malfoy? What had come over him? Harry never thought he'd actually follow through on the things he did in his dreams. He looked over at them and felt his guilt increase when he noticed the red marks all over Hermione's body where he had held her. Her eyes were closed as she rested on top of Malfoy.

Harry swallowed. "Mione, I-I'm sorry for…I didn't mean to be…I don't know what came over me," He finished lamely.

Hermione turned her face so she was looking at Harry. His eyes, she noticed, were green once again and they seemed to be filled with guilt. She knew she should be embarrassed about what happened, but right now she was to satiated and exhausted to care.

She smiled softly at Harry. "Don't be sorry Harry. I loved every minute of it."

Draco slid his hands up and down Hermione's back. "Relax Potter, you know you loved it too."

Harry turned a deep shade of red before getting up and quickly dressing. "Ron is probably worried about us. I'll be in the Great Hall."

Hermione and Draco watched Harry quickly leave, his face still red with embarrassment. Hermione bit her lip trying to hold back her tears. Harry didn't even look at her as he left. Did he think she was used goods now? That she was a slag who didn't care who she had sex with? She didn't realize she was crying until she felt Draco lift her chin with his hand.

"Don't cry princess. Potter's just a bit confused right now." Draco murmured wiping her tears.

Hermione looked at him strangely. Malfoy was the last person she ever expected to be comforting her. Getting up Hermione looked away and began to pick up her torn clothes. She walked quietly to her room closing the door behind her.

Draco sighed closing his eyes. His mind quickly flashed all the things they had done together. He knew this wouldn't be the last time they had sex. Draco had never felt this way with anyone. He had never had the desire to comfort someone as he did with Hermione. The thought of her crying in her room made anger bubble up inside him. Getting up, Draco quickly put on his clothes and headed to the Great Hall. He needed to have a little talk with Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as Harry sat next to Ron he was bombarded with questions.

"What did you say to that traitor Harry? Can you believe her?! Do you think they've been at this for a while? God's I can't...Malfoy, Harry. MALFOY!" Ron rambled his face still as red as ever.

Harry didn't bother to say anything. He couldn't get the images of what they'd done out of his head. Just the thought of what happened in the Heads Common Room made his cock stir and guilt fill him. Hermione had sad she enjoyed every minute of it, but what if she was just afraid he would hurt her? She probably didn't want him attacking her again and wanted to appease him.

Gods and what about what he'd done with Malfoy? Harry had never been attracted to a bloke before. He had never thought of a boy like that until he started having his dreams at the end of fourth year. The thing was, it wasn't just any guy. It was Malfoy. Harry didn't look or think of any one else.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ron said loudly, jerking Harry from his thoughts.

Harry looked at Ron then over in the direction the red head was facing. Malfoy was looking at their table…well at Harry, in anger. Harry felt arousal stir in the pit of his stomach as the blonde stalked towards them. Before he reached their table Ron was already up, wand at the ready and glaring at the blonde.

Malfoy didn't even acknowledge Ron. "May I have a word Potter?"

"What the hell do you want Malfoy? Whatever it is you're going to say you may as well say it cause Harry's not going with you." Ron said angrily.

Malfoy just looked at Harry waiting to see what he was going to do. When Harry stood up Ron exploded.

"Harry! Are you seriously going to go off with him?! What if it's a trap to lure you to You-Know-Who?" Ron bellowed.

Harry couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I think I'll be fine Ron."

"I'm coming with you." Ron said.

"I didn't ask to speak with you Weasel," Malfoy sneered. "I think I remember saying I wanted a word with Potter."

"You're not going anywhere-"

"It's okay Ron. I can take care of myself." Harry said and followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall.

They walked in silence until they reached the dungeons. Harry remembered vaguely that this was where the Slytherin house was. When they reached a fairly dark secluded corner Malfoy turned to him.

"What the fuck is you problem Potter?" Malfoy said angrily.

"What the hell-" Harry started but Malfoy cut him off.

"Granger. She's in her room crying her eyes out because you fuck her then ran out of there like you were being chased by rampaging Hippogriffs!" Malfoy yelled.

Harry felt guilt well up inside him again. "I had to! Did you see what I did to her? She'll be bruised and in pain tomorrow because of me! She's probably terrified of me now!"

"She fucking loved it! She loved it Potter. She wanted to be fucked the way we did it," Malfoy stepped closer to Harry until he was pressed against the wall with Malfoy in front of him. "I know you enjoyed it Potter. I know you can't stop thinking about her warm cunt or her luscious bottom or her cute puffy pink nipples. Tell me you don't want to fuck her again. Tell me you don't want to feel that pussy again." Draco murmured.

Harry felt himself get hard at Malfoy's words. Of course he wanted to be with Hermione again. He loved her! He wanted to take her every second of the day for the rest of his life if he could.

"Of course I do, but-"

"What's the matter Potter? What happened to the Potter from Potions huh?" Draco murmured before leaning in to nuzzle his cheek. "The one who made me cum with his thoughts alone, thoughts of ruling the Wizarding World, of killing and torturing and fucking. Where is he?"

Harry closed his eyes tightly feeling the darkness rising at Malfoy's words. The images Malfoy mentioned came to the forefront of his brain. Draco looked into Harry's eyes seeing them flash from green to black.

Draco chuckled darkly. "There he is."

Harry smirked before reversing their positions so Draco was now pressed against the wall. He leaned in and slowly slid his tongue from Draco's neck up to his ear, nipping the flesh softly. Draco shuddered under his assault.

"Is this what you wanted Malfoy?" Harry said huskily as he began to unbutton Draco's pants.

"Yesss." Draco hissed as Harry pulled out his cock and began to jerk him off.

Harry pumped Draco a couple of more times before getting down on his knees in front of him. He licked the head with one strong swipe before engulfing Draco's cock in his mouth. Draco groaned. He fisted Harry's hair and began to drive into Harry's mouth. Draco felt his balls tighten and knew he was going to cum hard. Before he went over the edge, Harry let him go with a pop. Draco watched through lust filled eyes as Harry unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. His cock sprang free already leaking pre-cum.

"Suck it Malfoy," Harry commanded.

Draco eagerly complied getting down in front of Harry and gripping the warm organ. He began to lick and suck on the head loving the taste. Harry gripped the blonde's soft hair and pushed into his mouth. He fucked Draco's mouth with abandon until he came hard, holding Draco in a vise grip so he swallowed it all. Draco got up and pulled Harry into a hard kiss, sharing Harry's cum with him.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Harry asked licking and biting Draco's neck until there was a nice red mark there.

Draco moaned. "Yeah,"

"Are you sure you saw them come down here?" A voice said from around the corner of the wall where Draco and Harry stood.

"Yes. I was walking to the Great Hall and I saw Draco and Potter walking towards the dungeons. What would Draco and Potter have to talk about down here?" Another voice asked.

The first voice laughed. "Maybe Draco got him down here to capture him for the Dark Lord."

"Is that what the letter is about you think? Draco's father checking up on him to see if he managed to do it?" the second voice asked again.

"I don't know, but it has to be something important if Mr. Malfoy sent the letter to my mother and had her sent it to me to give to Draco. He must not want anyone knowing he's sending Draco anything." The first voice said thoughtfully.

Draco quickly tucked himself away feeling his anger rise. What the fuck did his father want now? Draco had been avoiding his father since he had sent him a letter over the summer talking about Draco doing what Lucius couldn't. Lucius knew his son would join the cause and fight against the mudbloods and blood traitors. Littlw did his father now that there was no way in hell Draco was going to follow that half-blood like a puppy.

He looked over at Potter and saw that his eyes were still dark and fixed on the spot where Draco was sure Blaise and Theodore would appear. Draco saw his eyes held a sort of malicious glee and he wondered what was running through his mind.

"Potter, you can't be seen," Draco whispered when he heard the footsteps get closer. He didn't need nor want Blaise and Theodore to see them there and get back to his father. He was in no mood to deal with his father's idiotic temper tantrums at the moment.

Harry turned his dark eyes to Draco. "I thought you wanted killings and torture. I'm going to give you what you want."

Draco felt his cock twitch at Harry's words. How he would love to see that but not today. He needed Blaise and Theodore alive for now. Harry looked at Draco for a bit and just as Theodore and Blaise were turning the corner he disillusioned himself.

"Draco! We've been looking everywhere for you mate," Blaise said stopping in front of Draco.

"Obviously not hard enough," Draco drawled.

Theodore looked around. "So, what you do with him?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Do with who?

"Potter. I saw you walk out of the Great Hall with him. Is he bound and gagged in the common room?" Theodore said his eyes lighting in excitement.

The thought of Potter bound and gagged excited Draco for a completely different reason.

"Why were you looking for me?" Draco asked wanting them to leave already.

"Your dad sent my mum a letter," Theodore said handing him the sealed envelope. "I'm sure it's something important."

Draco stared down at the note before glancing over at the spot he knew Potter was standing. Without a word to the two Slytherins Draco walked off hoping that Potter took the hint and followed.

"What does dear old dad say?" Harry asked once they were alone again.

"Something migraine inducing I suppose," Draco answered. "Probably another letter about proving myself and joining the Dark Lord."

Before Draco could utter the password to the heads common room, he was pushed back against the wall. Draco was mesmerized by Harry's dark pools and couldn't help the soft moan that escaped him when Harry caressed his cheek.

"His name is Tom," Harry said burying his hand in Draco's soft hair. "And I will hear you call him that. He is not your Lord. He is stupid and weak. Blinded by his blood purity bullshit. No worries though, soon it will be our turn and things are going to be different. We won't make his mistakes."

Draco turned his head and kissed the inside of Harry's wrist. "When will that be? When will it be our turn?"

Harry tugged Draco's hair back and leaned in to give him a searing kiss. "Soon. There's still some of the old Harry inside me. Once he's all gone and we get our princess to our side we're taking the Wizarding world by storm."

Draco leaned in for another rough kiss before going to the portrait and stating the password.

"Go speak with Granger, she's probably thought up all sorts of nonsense by now." Draco said.

Harry nodded before heading up the stairs to Hermione's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry knocked on Hermione's door a few times receiving no answer he tried the doorknob but it was locked. Sighing he waved his hand over it before letting himself in. His eyes immediately settled on the bed where Hermione was curled up under the covers. He walked over and he could clearly see the tear streaks on her cheeks from where she had been obviously crying. Guilt filled him for being the cause of her tears. He climbed on the bed behind her and pulled her into his arms. Hermione stirred, opening her eyes slowly and meeting Harry's.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly.

Harry smiled. "Hey,"

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to pull away from him and sit up.

Harry would have none of it though and held on to her tighter. "Mione I'm sorry about before. I…it was a misunderstanding. I thought that you…I thought I hurt you and I didn't know how to handle that," Harry caressed her face softly. "I could never hurt you."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes again, "Do you…do you think I'm a slag?"

"NO!" Harry said fiercely lifting her so she was sitting up and looking into his eyes. "You are the farthest thing from that!" He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers closing his eyes.

"I thought that maybe you didn't like me anymore." Hermione said softly.

Harry shook his head. "You're mine Hermione," he said quietly then shook his head again. "You and…and Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked turning beet red at the thought of the blonde.

Harry pulled back. "I, I don't know what it is. I can't get him out of my mind; I can't stop thinking about him or what happened between us. I've never wanted a bloke before until now. Until Malfoy." Harry confided.

"He," Hermione swallowed thinking about their encounter earlier before Harry and Ron appeared and then what she, Draco, and Harry did after. "He's not good Harry. He likes to do things. _Evil_ things Harry; killing, torture, he loves it."

Harry felt the darkness stirring at the images her words created in his mind about Draco. He closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together again. He softly stroked her cheek with his hand. "But, you fucked him anyway princess. You fucked him...and you loved it. You loved his hands on you and his cock in your mouth and cunt."

Hermione tried to pull back at his vulgar words but he held her steady with his hand. "And you know what?" Harry said pulling back so she could look into his black eyes. "I love it too. I love the thought of torturing and killing and seeing the fear. I want it."

Hermione trembled as she stared into his dark pools. "Ha-Harry d-don't say that."

Harry smirked as he stroked her cheek softly. "Don't fear me baby. It's all right. It's alright my little princess," Harry cooed softly running his hands through Hermione's soft hair. "You have nothing to fear. I will take care of you always. I love you. And nothing will ever hurt you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You love me?"

Harry smiled gently caressing her face. "Of course I do princess."

Harry leaned in and captured her mouth in a hard kiss. He felt her tense up then sigh before giving in to his ministrations. Harry wanted to take her again but knew she was probably still sore from before. Giving Hermione one last kiss he settled a little more comfortably on the bed and pulled her into his chest. He couldn't help the smile that lit his face when he looked at Hermione's aura and saw a lot more grey then before.

Draco lay down on his bed throwing and catching the crumbled piece of paper that used to be his father's letter. He was trying hard to keep his anger and irritation at bay but it was proving difficult. Draco had been right when he had told Potter that his father's letter was going to be yet another scheme to prove himself to the Dark Lord…_Tom_. Draco remembered Potter's husky words from earlier and couldn't help the shudder of desire that ran through him. He was instructed to gather as many willing students, mainly Slytherin, but any pureblood from other houses willing to follow the Dark…_Tom,_ were welcome and meet at the Room of Requirement. Lucius would then floo at exactly eight o'clock and have a talk with all of them on what they were to do for the Dark Lord.

He was contemplating on what to do. Draco knew completely ignoring his father would only give him a migraine but following his orders would most likely upset Potter. A flash of what he, Potter, and Granger did a couple of hours ago appeared in his mind and he felt his cock stir to life. Gods he wanted them again. He remembered what Potter had said about it being their turn to rule, their turn to torture and kill and own the wizarding world. Deciding he would see what Potter's thoughts were on his father's letter Draco got up and headed to Granger's room.

Not bothering to knock, Draco let himself in smirking when he saw Granger fast asleep on Potter's chest. Draco met Potter's green eyes and gestured for him to come out into the common room before turning around and shutting the door quietly. Draco sat on the couch for a minute before he saw Potter come down the steps.

"I take it you fixed your little problem with Granger?" Draco said when Potter sat down next to him.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we've got it all straightened out."

Draco nodded, "Good."

They sat in silence for a bit before curiosity got the better of him. "So, what's going on?" Harry asked.

Draco took out the crumbled ball and wandlessly straightened it out again then handed it to him. Draco watched as Potter's green eyes changed to black as he read. When he was done the letter ignited in Potter's hand and turned to dust.

Harry looked at Draco raising an eyebrow. "What do you plan on doing?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't know, I was hoping you'd have an idea on whether I should do it or not."

Harry smirked. He was happy to see how loyal Draco was to him so soon. "Do nothing,"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Nothing?"

Harry smirked at Draco's bewildered expression. "Ignore him for now, we've got recruiting of our own to do. Tom has an army of Death Eaters on his side. Some of which I need for our cause. I want only the best for us but we've got to begin here at school. We'll weed out the students with the best potential, the ones that enjoy the dark like we do then get them to join our side."

Draco's eyes glittered with excitement at the thought of having their own army. He already had a few Slytherins in mind. "How do we do that? They're not going to just follow us blindly. We've got to prove ourselves. Make them fear us."

Harry grinned before pushing Draco onto his back and getting on top of him. Harry's arms were on either side of Draco's head and their lower bodies were pressed together. Draco felt his excitement heighten when Harry grinded his hard cock on Draco's rapidly hardening one. Harry leaned down and caught Draco in a hard kiss, nipping on his lips and licking off the coppery taste of blood.

"They will fear us don't worry. We'll take things slowly, gather information on those we deem worthy then plan a meeting. If examples need to be made of those that are difficult then all the more fun for us." Harry said softly against Draco's lips.

Draco moaned gripping Harry's hips and pressing their cocks harder against each other.

"I want to fuck you," Draco said huskily. "I want my cock in your ass while you scream for me."

Harry groaned at the image of Draco burying his cock deep in his ass. Getting up Harry quickly waved his hands over their clothes leaving them both naked. Draco sat up spreading his legs giving Harry a delicious view of his cock. Kneeling down Harry wasted no time engulfing Draco's cock, taking it deep in his throat.

Unable to help himself Draco lifted his hips off the couch moaning in pleasure. He heard Potter gag and choke but that only turned him on more. Gripping Harry's head Draco fucked Harry's mouth feeling the drool slide down his cock and balls making a small puddle between his legs. When Draco heard Potter moan he looked down and met Potter's watery eyes. When Harry choked again spitting drool and pre-cum all over Draco's cock he came with a roar pushing his cock deep inside as far as it would go and cumming down Harry's throat. Harry gagged around Draco's cock as cum dribbled out of his mouth and coating Draco's glistening cock.

Finally lifting his head Harry looked down at Draco's messy cock and feeling his own twitch in excitement. Harry gripped his hard cock jacking off as he stared at Draco's cock. Draco looked down at Harry, his hair messier than ever, his eyes red from tearing and his mouth and chin glistening from cum and spit as he jerked off. Draco felt his cock twitch then harden again.

"Get up Potter," Draco ordered getting up as well. "Bend over, with your hands on the couch."

Harry did as Draco asked bending over and looking over his shoulder. Draco gripped Harry's ass cheeks kneading the flesh roughly, pulling both cheeks apart to reveal Harry's puckered pink hole.

"Mmm, look at that asshole. I'm going to fuck it so hard Potter." Draco said squeezing Harry's ass cheeks hard leaving the red marks of his fingers.

Harry groaned pushing back at Draco. "Fuck me Malfoy. Make me scream."

Draco spit on Harry's asshole then aligned his cock with Harry's hole. His cock was still wet from his come and Harry's drool. Using only that as lubrication Draco gripped Harry's hips and thrust inside roughly feeling Harry's tight ass grip his cock like a vise. Harry's scream was so loud Draco was sure the entire castle heard. Draco didn't stop though he reached over with his left hand and twisted it around Harry's hair yanking his head back and pushing Harry more onto his cock as he thrust without mercy.

"There's blood on my cock Potter," Draco panted as he fucked Harry. "Must have torn up your little asshole. It hurts doesn't it Potter. Do you want me to stop?" Draco asked thrusting inside Harry's tight ass as fast and hard as he could.

Harry groaned taking his cock in his hand and jerking off hard as he felt the sweet pain of his asshole being mutilated. He started pushing back against Draco loving the twinge of pain it brought him as Draco's cock went deep inside him.

"Don't fucking stop," Harry moaned. "Tear up that asshole."

Draco reached over gripping both of Harry's shoulders and pushed him hard onto his cock as he thrust forward. Hearing a gasp from their right both boys turned to look and saw Hermione standing there her eyes wide.

Unable to help themselves both boys moaned loudly, Draco cumming hard inside Harry's ass and Harry squirting his cum all over the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione woke up with a start when she heard a loud scream. _Harry_. Hermione scrambled off the bed and reached for her wand, thoughts of death eaters getting into the school and torturing Harry running through her mind. She didn't hear the loud answering moan until she stepped into the common room and froze. There bent over on the couch was Harry his face scrunched up in a mix of pain and pleasure. She watched him as he reached under himself and jerked off while encouraging Draco not to stop.

Hermione knew it had to hurt when her eyes settled on Draco's bloody cock thrusting in and out of Harry. She couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips when Draco started going impossibly faster. Both boys seemed to turn to her in slow motion their eyes glazed over before moaning and shuddering in release. Her eyes widened farther when Draco pulled out of Harry his cock red and glistening from cum and blood.

"Oh my," Hermione said softly backing up a step, the urge to flee filling her.

Harry straightened up his eyes flashing from black to green at the look on her face. "Mione…"

Hermione met his eyes the sparkling green so familiar, but the longer she looked the more she saw the darkness simmering behind. She didn't know Malfoy had moved from his spot and was standing next to her until he reached for her wand hand. She jerked her head, her hand tightening on her wand and met his handsome face as he smirked at her. He softly ran his hand up and down her arm as if soothing her. Hermione swallowed thickly when he started to lean in. It was like someone had cast a freezing charm on her because she was rooted to the spot. When Malfoy's soft lips caught hers all thoughts left her head. He cupped the back of her neck with one hand his other hand still softly running up and down her arm. Unable to help herself she began to kiss him back and was vaguely aware of Malfoy taking her wand from her loose grip and tossing it somewhere behind him. Hermione felt warmth on her back as Harry pressed himself behind her and reached around to cup her breasts.

Hermione moaned when Harry began to twist her nipples through the fabric of her shirt. She hadn't put her uniform back on after she had gone back into her room preferring to just don her pajama shirt and shorts. Hermione felt wetness start to coat her pussy as she became more and more aroused. Harry whispered something behind her but Hermione was too distracted to hear. When one of his hands slid from her breast down to the juncture between her legs Hermione realized he had vanished her clothes. Malfoy's hand went from around her neck to the nipple Harry had left. He pulled and twisted roughly making Hermione arch her back in painful pleasure.

Draco began to kiss his way from her mouth to her ear. "Jerk my cock princess," he whispered guiding her hand to his cock.

Feeling the wetness still on his cock and knowing it was both cum and Harry's blood made her almost remove her hand when Malfoy held it. "Do it. Jerk my fucking cock."

Harry chose that moment to plunge two fingers inside her wet pussy thrusting in and out quickly until his hand was dripping with her juices. Hermione began to jerk Malfoy's cock no longer caring as long as she was filled with pleasure.

"Does that feel good princess?" Harry whispered nipping the lobe of her ear and pressing his hard cock against her ass.

"Yes," Hermione whispered back.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs." Harry said pulling his fingers out of Hermione.

"No!" Hermione said not wanting Harry to stop.

"Don't worry baby we'll take care of you," Draco said kissing her once more then grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs behind Harry.

When they got to Hermione's room both boys laid her down on the bed each taking one side. Harry began kissing the left side of her neck making his way down to her breasts. He licked at her nipple suckling it hard and deep into his mouth making Hermione arch off the bed in pleasure. When both her nipples were cherry red from his ministrations, Harry began to make his way down her stomach to her dripping cunt. When Harry began to lick expertly Hermione couldn't stop the loud moan that left her lips.

"Is he good princess?" Draco asked, running his hands back and forth over her breasts while he watched Harry.

"Yes," Hermione said huskily.

Draco bent down to take her mouth catching the gasps and whimpers that left her lips. He then reached for her hand bringing it up to his face. He stared into her dark eyes as he sucked on her fingers tasting Harry's blood and his cum from when she jerked him. Hermione was breathing heavy so aroused that when Draco lifted one of her fingers to her mouth she sucked on it without hesitation tasting the metallic tang of blood and the saltiness of Draco's cum.

"Mmm tasty isn't it?" Draco said grinning before sitting up near Hermione's head his cock bobbing near her mouth. "Taste some more."

Hermione opened her mouth her eyes never leaving Draco's as he began to fuck her face slowly. "That's a good girl," Draco said huskily.

Harry watched Hermione suck Draco off as he licked up all of her sweetness. His cock was so hard watching them he knew he needed to fuck her now before he exploded on the bed. Sitting up he heard Hermione moan around Draco's cock in protest but he quickly had her groaning in pleasure when he thrust his cock deep inside her. She was so tight and warm he couldn't stop himself from fucking her hard and fast.

Draco turned his face to watch Harry fuck Hermione, his face twisted in pleasure. He looked down at her and groaned. Unable to hold himself back Draco moaned as he came inside Hermione's mouth.

"Let me see," Draco said huskily. "Open your mouth princess. I want to watch my cum slide down your throat,"

Hermione complied opening her mouth wide and swirling Draco's cum in her mouth with her tongue for a bit before swallowing with her mouth open so he could see it.

Harry watched Hermione and Draco and couldn't stop himself from thrusting as hard a he could. He wanted to come but he needed to feel Hermione's walls fluttering around his cock. Hermione moaned as Harry picked up the pace. When he reached between them and rubbed her engorged clit Hermione came with a cry, Harry following right after.

Draco lay down next to Hermione while Harry took her other side. Too exhausted to over analyze everything that happened Hermione cuddled between the two boys and closed her eyes letting vowing to figure things out tomorrow.

*!*!*!*!*!*

Draco awoke with his hard cock pressed against Hermione's warm luscious ass. He moaned softly grinding his cock between her cheeks wanting more than anything to fuck her tight little asshole. Reaching over he grabbed one of her soft breasts tugging on the nipple as he pressed himself against her. He knew she was finally awake when she tensed.

"Oh god," he heard her say before she jolted out of bed rolling over Harry and waking him up. "I'm late!"

Draco watched with mild amusement as she ran around the room looking for her things. She grabbed a towel and her bath soap before running towards the bathroom.

"Harry! We're late for transfiguration!" Hermione yelled before slamming the bathroom door.

Harry woke with a start unsure of where he was until last night's events came flowing back into memory. He waited for the guilt of his actions to fill him but none came. Not from the rough sex he had with Hermione nor from the sex he had with Draco in general. A hard hand jerked him from his thoughts as it drifted down his bare stomach then wrapped around his cock. Draco leaned in closer so his body was pressed to Harry's side.

"Our little princess left me rock hard from being pressed into her ass….may I fuck yours?" Draco asked huskily.

Harry chuckled breathlessly as Draco jerked his now hard cock. "So I'm just your second choice?"

"Never. I want you as much as I want Granger." Draco answered truthfully.

Harry smirked. "Then have me."

Draco grinned before scooting down on the bed and taking Harry's cock in his mouth. Harry groaned grabbing on to Draco's silky hair and softly fucking his mouth.

"Yeah that's it. Do you like that Malfoy? Do you like the taste of my cock?" Harry asked as he thrust his hips nice and slow.

Draco moaned around Harry's cock in affirmation. Draco continued sucking on Harry until he exploded in his mouth.

"Turn over Potter. Let me fuck that tight ass." Draco said sitting up.

Harry sat up, but before he could turn over the bathroom door opened revealing Hermione in a red towel.

Hermione's face heated when she saw the position they were in and what they were obviously about to do.

Draco looked at Hermione thoughtfully his silver gaze roaming her body from top to bottom. "You know what I've realized princess?"

Hermione's face flushed even harder at the endearment rivaling the color of her towel. "N-no."

"I've yet to fuck that tight sweet little cunt. Why don't you come join us on the bed baby and let me have it." Draco said extending his hand in invitation.

Hermione's eyes went from Draco's cock to his out stretched hand then to Harry's black desired filled eyes. She felt her nipples harden and her pussy contract with desire.

"W-we're late for class." Hermione protested weakly.

Draco pouted sexily getting off the bed and walking slowly towards her as if afraid he would scare her away.

"Come on sweetness, I want to feel that pussy around my cock. I want you to cream all over me while I fuck you into the mattress." Draco said reaching slowly for the knot in her towel then undoing it so it slid off her body to the floor.

Draco grabbed her hand and Hermione let him lead her to the bed. She laid back and Harry immediately took her lips in a long slow kiss.

"Look at that," Draco murmured as he spread Hermione's legs and opened up her pink snatch with his fingers. "How pretty, all wet and ready for me. I can't wait to be inside."

Draco wasted no more time and entered Hermione in one quick thrust. They moaned in unison as Draco started a hard steady pace. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry bringing his body closer together as they kissed. She continued to make small moans into Harry's mouth as Draco fucked her.

Harry tasted Hermione's sweet lips a little longer before kissing his way down to her breasts. He sucked and nibbled on her ripe pink nipples until they were a pretty cherry red. Harry then reached down to where Hermione and Draco's bodies met and rubbed her clit slowly.

"Who's fucking you princess?" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear as he rubbed slow circles around her engorged nub.

Hermione gasped as Draco began to increase his thrusts. "M-Malfoy." Hermione whispered back.

"Louder," Harry ordered.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said loudly.

Draco moaned in response.

Harry nodded. "That's right baby, Malfoy. Malfoy, who's killed and tortured; Malfoy, who takes pleasure in other people's pain; Malfoy, who's done _evil_things. How does it feel to get fucked by evil cock?"

Hermione whimpered shaking her head not wanting to think about Harry's words while she felt so good.

"Answer me Hermione," Harry commanded rubbing Hermione's clit faster.

"Oh gods, I can't," Hermione wailed as Draco lifted her legs so they rested on his shoulders and gripped her thighs as he thrust inside her.

"Malfoy stop." Harry said loudly making the blond halt his movements. "Answer me Mione. I can keep you on the brink of cumming for as long as I want until you do."

Hermione's entire body was tense, Harry never stopped rubbing her clit in slow circles and Draco didn't move keeping her on the edge but not letting her go over.

"Once Malfoy," Harry said never taking his black eyes from Hermione's face. Draco pulled back until he just the head of his hard cock was inside her then plunged back in once making Hermione cry out in pleasure.

"Come on princess…say what I want to hear," Harry said teasingly as he rubbed faster then slowed again.

"Oh, oh, GOOD!" Hermione screamed when Draco thrust once inside her again hitting a particular sensitive spot. "He feels good!"

Harry chuckled darkly rubbing her faster and nodding to Draco so he could begin fucking her once again.

"Who feels good?" Harry asked.

"MALFOY!" Hermione screamed again shuddering as she came.

Draco roared in response pushing inside Hermione as deep as he could go and washing her walls with his seed.

Harry sat up and pulled a sniffling Hermione onto his lap once Malfoy collapsed next to her. Shameful tears ran down her face and she struggled weakly against Harry's hold.

"Oh, don't cry princess. You were such a good girl. Didn't Malfoy make you cum nice and hard?" "Harry asked wiping her tears with the back of his hand.

Hermione looked away sniffling.

"Oh come on baby, I'm only going to let you go after you answer me. We've already missed Transfiguration. Do you want to miss History of Magic as well?" Harry asked.

Hermione tensed at the thought of missing more classes then looked up into his black eyes.

"Yes," Hermione answered reluctantly.

Harry smiled, "Yes what?"

Hermione's face colored. "Yes, he made me…cum hard."

Draco sat up at her words. He reached over and caressed Hermione's cheek softly. Hermione frowned at his actions, unused to this sweet Draco.

"My pleasure princess," Draco said leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. He did the same with Harry who leaned forward and kissed Draco back languidly. "I'm going to get ready for Charms. I'll see you a little later in Potions."

They watched Draco leave then Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione. "I'm going to go back to the tower and get ready for class. I'll meet you in front of Professor Binns classroom okay?"

Hermione nodded her lips pursed.

"Mione please don't be upset with me, I love you." Harry said softly.

Hermione looked into his eyes seeing them change from black to green as he stared at her. This time though she could see little black flecks in his irises that hadn't been there before.

"Do you love me Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione stared into his handsome face, seeing her best friend who she'd loved for seven years and had been in love with for two. Even through everything she had found out and what they'd done she couldn't help it. She did.

"Yes, I love you too Harry."

Harry grinned, the same grin that he'd always had since they'd been eleven. She couldn't help but grin back.

"Let's get ready for class," Harry said kissing her once more then setting her down on the bed next to him and getting up.

Hermione watched him leave biting her lip with worry.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Hermione waited in front of History of Magic not looking or speaking to anyone. Could they tell she was no longer a virgin? They would never suspect Hermione Granger bookworm extraordinaire would ever have sex with _anyone_ let alone _two_men. Especially if she said one of those men had been Draco Malfoy.

Hermione frowned. Was there something wrong with her? She couldn't say she hadn't enjoyed it. It was like she couldn't think properly when they were around. They touched her and she would do anything they asked. Did they…was it a spell? No. Harry would never do that. He wouldn't stoop as low as to use some kind of lust spell on her.

"_Traitor._" Someone hissed behind her breaking her from her thoughts.

Hermione frowned. She turned around and came face to face with Ron. "What are you on about Ronald?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Where's your little Slytherin boyfriend? Off torturing first years?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Harry went off with your precious ferret last night. He didn't come back to the common room and he wasn't in class today. Merlin knows what that death eater's done to him." Ron said angrily.

"Done to whom?" Harry asked coming up behind Ron.

Ron turned around. "Harry! What happened? Where were you last night?"

Harry felt anger simmering inside him. "What's with the third degree? When did you suddenly become my girlfriend? Stayed up all night waiting for me to tuck you in did you?"

Ron turned an ugly shade of red. "Sorry for worrying. Next time I'll go straight to sleep even if death eaters are roaming the school for you, yeah?"

Harry took a deep breath trying to calm his darkness. "I stayed in the head dormitories. Hermione was upset after everything and I stayed to comfort her."

Ron looked between the two of them seeing Hermione's face redden at Harry's words. "Did you…are you two together?"

"That's none of your business Ron," Hermione answered.

"None of my-Harry," Ron said turning to his friend. "Was it just me that walked in on this-this- slut putting out for Malfoy and now you're with her too?" Ron said angrily.

"Don't," Harry whispered menacingly. "Don't ever call her by anything but her name. Don't test me Ron."

Ron scoffed. "I don't fucking believe this," he didn't look at them as he walked past and into the classroom door that had just opened to admit them.

Harry reached up and caressed Hermione's face after the rest of the class walked in. His eyes flashed from green to black.

"Did his words hurt you?" Harry asked softly. "I'll have his tongue on a platter so he never speaks ill of you again."

Hermione shook her head unable to completely suppress the shiver of fear at his words. She knew Harry wasn't kidding. "N-no. Ron's just angry. I don't care about his words."

Harry smiled gently at her. "There's no need to fear princess. You know I'd never hurt you."

Hermione nodded, "I know. It just-it scares me that you would hurt someone else."

Harry leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. "Come on before Professor Binns shuts us out."

They walked in and Hermione noticed Ron was sitting between Dean and Seamus instead of on the back row where they usually sat together. She couldn't help feeling slightly relieved at the distance Ron put between them. Glancing at Harry and seeing his black eyes narrow slightly at Ron she knew that Harry wouldn't have been able to control himself. They sat down in the back row as soon as Professor Binns began speaking; Hermione quickly took out her parchment and quill taking down everything the professor said but her mind still on her best friend.

*!*!*!*!*!*


End file.
